Harry potter et l'Héritière
by Kahina
Summary: Savez-vous qui elle est ? Savez-vous ce qu'elle veut ? Savez-vous ce qu'elle fait ? Et le plus important, savez-vous ce qu'elle fera ? Venez voir, et vous saurez...
1. Default Chapter

  Harry Potter et l'Héritière

Disclaimer : _les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling_.  

Chapitre1: Les vacances

Harry ne dormait pas. Sa cicatrice le brûlait plus que jamais et il culpabilisait. Harry pouvait passer pour un garçon ordinaire - quoiqu'un peu chétif - avec ses cheveux noirs impossibles à coiffer, ses yeux verts et la mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair  qui lui barrait le front, mais il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, d'abord parce qu'il était un sorcier, ensuite à cause de sa cicatrice. Elle faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel au-delà même de se condition de sorcier. Lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an, un Mage Noir du nom de Voldemort était arrivé dans la maison que ses parent et lui habitaient et avait tué ses parents, mais quand il avait essayé d'éliminer Harry, le sort avait ricoché et avait réduit le Mage Noir à moins qu'un fantôme. Voldemort était parti, décidé à retrouver son corps et à se venger. Il était revenu à la fin de l'année précédente et menaçait de reprendre le pouvoir. Harry avait l'impression que c'était à cause de lui. 

- Et dire que je n'ai pu lui échapper que grâce à la chance. Et c'est pareil à chaque fois. soupira Harry. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil 00h30. Il avait quinze ans depuis une demi-heure et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. À ce moment, quatre oiseaux entrèrent par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il reconnu Coquecigrue, le hiboux de Ron son meilleur ami, qui ne tenait pas en place, hululant fièrement, Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, une buse qui devait venir de Sirius, son parrain, obligé de se cacher du ministère de la Magie et un hibou de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise. Il commença à lire la lettre de Ron.

_Cher Harry_

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Hermione a été nommé Préfète ! Elle va devenir comme Percy, à tous les coups ! Mais pourquoi elle ?!! Enfin, faut s'y faire. Ah oui bon anniversaire, j'ai failli oublier. On vient te chercher le 31 juillet à 15h00._

_Ciao,_

_Ron._

Harry eut un sourire. Hermione Préfète. Ron avait du faire une syncope lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Il avait été obligé de subir son frère, Percy, pendant trois ans, et craignait qu'Hermione ne devienne comme lui. Harry ouvrit la lettre d'Hermione: 

_Salut Harry_

_Je suis actuellement chez les Weasley, et tu sais quoi ? Je suis Préfète ! La crise de Ron quand il l'a su ! Il m'a fallu une heure pour le calmer, il n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'allais devenir comme Percy, que j'allai vous dénoncer chaque fois que vous enfreindriez le Règlement (ce qui est tout à fait idiot, vu qu'à chaque fois je l'enfreins avec vous) enfin bon. Il a fini par l'accepter_ _et me fiche la paix._

_Bye,_

_Hermione._

Harry sourit, il plaignait vraiment Ron et Hermione qui ne pouvait pas passer une semaine sans se disputer. Il se mit à lire la lettre de Sirius

_Cher_  _Harry_

_Bon  anniversaire. Au ministère, ils ont attrapé un Mangemort qui n'était autre que... Peter Pettigrow tu as deviné. Maintenant je suis libre, ils nous ont jugés tout les deux et m'ont mis dehors avec excuses et coup de pied aux fesses. Dumbledore m'a offert un poste comme prof d'Histoire de la Magie._

_Etudie bien,_

_Sirius._

Harry ouvrit le paquet qui suivait. Il contenait un livre : l'_Histoire de Poudlard. _

- Hermione ne pourraplus me blâmer de ne pas l'avoir lu. 

Il prit la lettre de Poudlard et commença à la lire. 

                                               __

_Cher_ _Mr Potter_

_La nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le PoudlardExpress partira de la voie 9 ¾ à onze heure précise. Vous trouverez également ci-joint la liste des fournitures indispensables pour cette année._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice Adjointe._

Suivait la liste du matériel scolaire. Harry décida de se rendormir, car c'était la seule chose à faire. 

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, une jeune fille, ne dormait pas. Elle réfléchissait. En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, elle venait de recevoir une lettre lui disant qu'elle était une sorcière, et qu'elle était admise à la fameuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard où elle entrerait directement en cinquième année. Elle s'y attendait, car elle avait toujours utilisé la Magie, quand elle était en colère, ou qu'elle avait peur, mais elle commençait à désespérer de recevoir sa lettre. Sa mère s'en étonnait car d'après elle, sa fille était une sorcière très puissante. En cachette de sa mère, la jeune fille avait épluché tous ses anciens manuels de classe, et avait pris une avance considérable sur le niveau requis en cinquième année. Elle connaissait tous les sortilèges qu'elle aurait à apprendre pendant sa scolarité, mais elle avait comme un blocage qui l'empêchait de jeter des sortilèges relativement puissants. Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées pendant un bon moment, puis finit par s'endormir. 

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée, Harry monta dans le PoudlardExpress avec ses amis. Les vacances s'étaient bien déroulées et Ron et Hermione avaient  cessé de se disputer. En fait ils s'était enfin rendu compte qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et ils sortaient maintenant ensembles "Enfin." Pensa Harry. Les trois amis se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres.

- Excusez-moi, reste-t-il de la place pour moi ? Demanda quelqu'un. 

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une fille que le trio n'avait jamais vu, mais qui n'avait pas l'âge d'être en première année : elle était dans les environs de 15 ans, était grande et très mince, avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les hanches, des yeux bleus et elle portait de fines lunettes à la forme très effilées. Elle avait déjà mis sa robe de sorcière et les regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh bien sûr assieds-toi. Je m'appelle Ron Weasley. 

- Moi c'est Hermione Granger. 

- Et moi, Harry Potter.

- Ah oui, le _célèbre _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, le futur gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch et Hermione Granger, « toujours la meilleure dans toutes les matières ». 

- Comment tu sais ça ? 

- J'ai rencontré tes frères tout à l'heure.

- Tiens, tiens. Une nouvelle. Moi c'est Drago Malefoy, et toi ? fit une voix traînante derrière eux.  

- Je m'appelle Sonia Jedusor. 

- J'ai jamais entendu ce nom là, t'es une de ces Sang-de-Bourbe ? 

- Je suis une sorcière de sang pur. siffla la jeune fille d'un ton qui s'était nettement refroidi.

- Je croyais que t'étais comme Granger, une... Malefoy n'eu pas le temps de finir.

- Hermione vaut douze fois mieux que toi, de plus, je t'interdis d'insulter mes copains. 

- Et sinon tu me feras quoi ? demanda Malefoy méprisant. 

Sonia s'approcha de Malefoy, le saisit par le col, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Malefoy devint tellement pâle qu'il en était presque transparent. Il tourna les talons, et sortit du compartiment. 

- Waou ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? s'exclama Ron admiratif. 

- Des choses à ne pas répéter. 

- On s'en doute, vu sa tête. 

- Ne prononce jamais "Sang-de-Bourbe" en ma présence. 

- Quelqu'un de bien ! s'écria Ron. 

- Tu en doutais ? opainserdis d'insulter mes amis 

- M... Moi ? Oh non ! A... absolument pas ! 

- Ça vaut mieux pour toi. 

- Il va falloir se changer on va bientôt arriver. fit remarquer Hermione. 

Après s'être changés, ils se remirent à discuter de choses et d'autres, et finirent par arriver. 

- Il va falloir que tu traverses le lac avec les premières années. 

- Et que tu subisses le Choixpeau. 

- Et le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore. 

- Et les cours de Potions. 

- La Divination, ça va ? 

- T'as pris Divination ?!! firent les trois d'une seule voix. 

- Ouais. Pourquoi ? 

- Tu verras bien. répondit Harry

- Les premières années par ici ! fit la voix de Hagrid. 

- Je vous laisse. dit Sonia

Et elle se hâta de rejoindre les premières années. Les trois amis montèrent dans les diligences sans chevaux et arrivèrent au château. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans la Grande Salle et de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, et la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Le professeur McGonagall, une femme d'âge mûr, annonça : 

-A l'appel de votre nom, vous avancerez jusqu'au tabouret, et vous coifferez le Choixpeau. Je dois également vous avertir qu'une élève entrera directement en cinquième année. Je commence : _Awin Sarah_

Le Choixpeau réfléchit quelques secondes puis "_Serpentard_".

Le professeur continua ainsi jusqu'à appeler _Jedusor Sonia_. 

La jeune fille s'avança vers le Choixpeau le teint très pâle, et le mit sur sa tête. Au bout d'un bon moment, il annonça "_Gryffondor_". Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors. L'air visiblement soulagé, Sonia se dirigea vers la table et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. 

- Cet imbécile de chapeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. grogna-t-elle. 

- Pourquoi ? 

- Parce que soi-disant, il voyait mon avenir dans cette maison. Mais je lui ai dis que si il m'envoyait là-bas, je le forcerais à se manger lui-même, et étonnamment, ça ne lui a pas plu. 

- C'est la deuxième personne que tu terrorises aujourd'hui, si on peut dire que le Choixpeau est une personne. remarqua Ron. 

- Et ça ne fait que commencer, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année. 

- Tu es bizarre. fit Harry.

- Je plaisantais. répliqua Sonia d'un ton acerbe. 

- C'est bon te fâche pas ! 

A ce moment, Les desserts disparurent des plats et Dumbledore se leva et dit : 

- maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, l'heure est venue d'aller au lit. 

- Les Gryffondors, par ici ! cria Hermione. 

- Ça y est, elle se prend pour Hagrid. grogna Ron. 

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame. 

- Le mot de passe est _tête de dragon_. 

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, et Harry monta dans le dortoir, avec ses camarades de chambres, se coucha, mais ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il se mit à réfléchir aux événements de la journée, pas qu'ils aient été très nombreux, mais assez marquants. Cette fille, Sonia Jedusor, elle était bizarre. Personne n'avait pu terroriser Malefoy, ou  terroriser qui que ce soit à ce point à part, non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Et pourtant, oui ! La seule personne qui pouvait terrifier les gens à ce point, et plus encore, c'était, non, c'était, Voldemort. Non, non et non. Mais il y avait son nom. C'était l'ancien nom de Voldemort ! Décidément, cette fille était bizarre. Il décida d'élucider le mystère "_Sonia Jedusor_". C'est en réfléchissant ainsi, qu'il sombra dans un sommeil agité. 

* * *

Sonia ne s'endormit pas après être montée au dortoir. Elle songeais à ce qui s'était passé cette journée. Elle se souvenait de la lueur de surprise dans les yeux de Harry quand elle avait dit son nom à Malefoy, et la fureur qui l'avait prise quand ce dernier l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, et ce qu'elle avait dit au blondinet. Elle se leva pour aller chercher la cruche qui servait, si les élèves avaient soif, pour leur éviter de sortir la nuit, quand soudain, une douleur aiguë lui transperça le crâne. Elle s'adossa au  mur et se laissa glisser en se tenant la tête à deux mains, attendant que la douleur passe. Elle avait des migraines régulières, depuis quatre ans, et personne n'avait pu dire quelle en était la cause. Personne n'avait pu, ou voulu, car sa mère avait l'air de savoir d'où lui venaient ses migraines, mais chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet, sa mère refusait d'en parler, ce qui l'agaçait singulièrement, car quand même, elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui lui arrivait ! Son regard se posa sur la cruche, qui s'éleva, et se  posa à côté d'elle. Sonia alla la remettre à sa place, elle n'avait plus soif, et sa migraine s'était calmée. Elle se recoucha, mais ne parvint pas  à s'endormir. 

* * *

- Incapables ! Pauvres imbéciles ! Vous n'avez même pas réussi à l'arrêter ! 

- Mais, Maître... 

- Silence. Je suis très déçu.

- De quoi, Maître ? 

- Du fait qu'à vous tous, vous ne pouviez plus Stupéfixer un garçon de quatorze ans, idiot ! Mais j'ai un plan, cette fois je vais réussir à l'éliminer. 

- Et comment, Maître ? 

- Grâce à cette fille. fit le Mage Noir en faisant apparaître le visage d'une jeune fille de quinze ans. Elle  possède des pouvoirs et un niveau de puissance que je n'ai pas et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir, je l'avoue. Elle suit actuellement ses études à Poudlard, sous la protection de Dumbledore.  Mais si tout se déroule comme je l'ai prévu, elle passera bientôt de mon côté. 

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr Maître ? 

- Le fait est que c'est ma petite-fille, Lucius. Elle s'appelle Sonia Jedusor. 


	2. Drôle de rencontre dans le PoudlardExpre...

Chapitre2: Drôle de rencontre dans le PoudlardExpress

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler le rêve qu'il avait fait, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Voldemort, les Mangemorts, le plan, Sonia qui était soi-disant la petite-fille de Voldemort. Il regarda son réveil qui affichait sept heures. Il descendit dans la grande Salle, et vit Sonia, déjà assise à la table des Gryffondors. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle. 

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu levée ? 

- Depuis un peu plus de dix minutes. 

- Eh, salut les lève-tôt ! fit la voix de Ron. 

- Bonjour Ron. répondirent en choeur les "lève-tôt". 

C'est à ce moment qu'un flot d'élèves descendit dans la grande Salle. Hermione arriva, avec une pile de parchemins. 

- Les emplois du temps. dit-elle en les distribuant. 

- Oh non ! On a deux heures de Divination en en début de journée, et après on enchaîne sur Potion, pendant deux heures.

- Et alors ? 

- Trelawney, la prof de divination, est un épouvantail qui prétend avoir le don de Seconde Vue, et qui s'amuse à prédire une mort atroce à tout ce qui bouge. Harry est sa cible favorite. 

- Et d'ailleurs on devrait y aller, on a la moitié du château à traverser. remarqua l'intéressé.

Ils se mirent en route, et arrivèrent dans la classe. 

- Bonjour mes chéris ! Vous êtes sûrement la nouvelle élève. dit le professeur Trewlaney en regardant Sonia. 

- Oui, je m'appelle Sonia Jedusor. répondit celle-ci avec un regard indifférent.

Le reste de la classe entra à ce moment. 

- Bienvenue, cette année, nous allons étudier les tarots. Prenez les jeux de cartes qui sont sur vos tables, et essayez de les interpréter, en vous servant des indications à la page 27 de votre livre. 

- J'y comprends rien. grogna Ron.

- Alors invente. répondit Sonia.

Elle se mit à placer ses cartes sur la table, et à les retourner, mais sans avoir ouvert son livre. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle retourna  une carte, qui s'effaça trois cartes après. Le professeur Trelawney arriva à ce moment-là.

- C'est la carte de la Mort ! De qui est ce tirage ? 

- C'est mon tirage. répondit Sonia, livide. 

- Ce qui veut dire que la Mort rôde autour de vous. 

- Non, c'est la mort d'un être aimé, je le sais. Je connais la signification des cartes.  

- Vous ne me semblez pas avoir un don particulier pour la Divination. fit Trelawney, vexée. 

- Je ne le nie pas, mais en avez-vous un, vous ? siffla Sonia froidement. 

- Bien sûr, mes prédictions sont toujours justes, et... 

- Pourtant vous avez souvent prédis la mort de Harry, et il est toujours vivant, en attendant, je vais vous faire deux véritables prédictions. Un : trois élèves vont quitter ce cours deux : un  être cher pour moi va mourir. Sur ce, au revoir. ajouta-t-elle d'une voix calme et glaciale.

Elle se leva, et sortit de la salle d'un pas nonchalant, Harry et Ron se levèrent, et 

sortirent également. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle se retourna vers ses amis. 

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivis ? 

- Pour te donner raison face à Trelawney, et puis parce qu'on en avait marre de la Divination, et qu'on n'avait jamais osé laisser tomber, mais que là on avait une bonne raison. répondit Harry. 

- Donc, je vous ai rendu service. 

- Ouais. 

- Vu qu'on a encore près d'une heure devant nous, je vais aller à la bibliothèque, vous venez avec moi ? 

- D'accord. dit Harry. 

- Oh non ! Tu vas devenir pire qu'Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes, à la fin ? 

- Oui, ou non, Ronald Weasley ? siffla Sonia.

- D'accord. 

Ils se dépêchèrent donc d'aller à la bibliothèque, Ron continuant à pester, contre les filles qui partaient toujours à la bibliothèque, dès qu'elles avaient un moment de libre. En chemin, ils croisèrent McGonagall. 

- Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours, vous trois ? 

- On a laissé tomber la Divination. Répondit Sonia. 

Elle aurait juré que McGonagall avait sourit. 

- De toute façon, le Directeur veut vous voir, Miss Jedusor. déclara le Professeur. 

Sonia suivit le Professeur de Métamorphose, et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci la regardait, apparemment surpris de l'expression calme et froide de la jeune fille. Sonia elle, se demandait ce qui se passait. Dumbledore prit la parole : 

- Sonia, nous avons des raisons de penser que vous êtes la cible principale de Voldemort, pour atteindre Harry Potter. 

- Qui ça "nous" ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ? 

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais soyez prudente, Il sait que vous êtes à Poudlard. Maintenant, vous devriez retourner en cours, qu'aviez-vous en ce moment ? 

- Potion. 

- Eh bien dépêchez-vous. Severus Rogue déteste que l'on soit en retard.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte, quand Dumbledore l'interpella : 

- Sonia. 

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement à peine perceptible. 

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. 

- A qui ? 

- A votre grand-père. 

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, étant donné que je ne l'ai jamais connu, mais comme je sais que ma mère l'a toujours désapprouvé, je ne vous remercie pas. Sur ce, au revoir. 

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Elle marcha dans les couloirs, et finit par arriver devant la classe du Professeur Rogue, frappa à la porte, et attendit la réponse, mais comme elle ne venait pas, elle entra dans la classe. 

- Vous êtes en retard. siffla le Professeur Rogue d'un air excédé. 

- Le Directeur voulait me voir. 

- Eh bien asseyez-vous à côté de Miss Granger, et sortez vos affaires. Aujourd'hui, vous allez réaliser la potion de Véritasérum.

Le cours se déroula tranquillement, et quand la cloche sonna la potion était terminée. Les quatre amis gagnèrent la grande Salle pour le déjeuner. 

- On a quoi après ? 

- Histoire, Métamorphose et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. 

- Et qui est le nouveau prof ? 

- Lupin ! 

- Lupin est revenu, c'est génial ! 

- Qui est Lupin ? 

- Notre ancien prof de DCFM, il enseignait quand on était en troisième année, et il a été obligé de partir quand Rogue a révélé à tout le monde que c'est un loup-garou. 

- Lupin est un loup-garou ? Le pauvre ! 

- Eh oui ! Mais évite d'aborder le sujet devant lui. conseilla Harry. 

- Tu peux me faire confiance. 

- Alors tant mieux. dit Hermione. 

L'après-midi se déroula très bien, les cours de Sirius étaient passionnants, même lorsqu'il leur parla de l'attaque des Vélanes en 1675 et McGonagall était encore plus exigeante que les années précédentes. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le Professeur Lupin les attendait. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires. 

- Vous pouvez ranger vos livres. leur dit le professeur. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier le sortilège de Repello. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire en quoi consiste ce sortilège ? 

Hermione leva la main imitée par Sonia. 

- Miss Jedusor. 

- Le sortilège de Repello sert à repousser un objet ou une personne. Il est très utilisé en duel. 

- Bravo miss Jedusor. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.  

Le reste du cours se déroula en prise de note sur le sortilège de Repello, et quand la cloche sonna, les sujets de conversation ne manquaient pas. Les quatre se dirigèrent vers la grande Salle, quand Sonia, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, partit dans la direction opposée. 

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Ron.

- A la bibliothèque. 

- Sans manger ? 

- Je n'ai pas faim, de plus mon estomac ne passe pas avant le reste. Et puis, je voudrais avoir quelque chose à lire le soir. 

- Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, constata Ron navré. Tu pourrais fonder un club avec Hermione : " Les dévoreuses de livres professionnelles". 

- Ça m'irait bien ça. Allez, à plus tard. 

Et elle courut vers la Bibliothèque. En arrivant à la Bibliothèque, elle regarda autour d'elle, les quelques élèves restés là étaient des septièmes années qui planchaient sur leurs devoirs. 

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Lui demanda Mrs Pince, l'irritable bibliothécaire.

- Un livre. Sinon je ne serais pas là. 

- Oui mais, quel livre ? 

- L'_Histoire de Poudlard. _

Mrs Pince partit et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le livre en question. Sonia sortit de la bibliothèque et alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. 

En chemin, elle entendit les voix de Malefoy, et de sa bande de Serpentards. Sonia se cacha derrière une armure pour écouter leur conversation.  

- La nouvelle comment vous la trouvez ? demanda Malefoy à ses amis. 

- Quelle nouvelle, y en a eu plein cette année ? fit plaintivement Pansy Parkinson. 

- Sonia Jedusor. répondit sombrement Malefoy. 

_« Tiens, on parle de moi. Ça devient intéressant. » _Pensa Sonia.

- Elle est bizarre, mais sans plus. dit Pansy. 

- Moi elle me fait froid dans le dos. se plaignit Malefoy.  

- Et puis "Jedusor" c'est un drôle de nom. T'es sûr que c'est une vraie sorcière ? - C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais si ça se trouve c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. 

- Je t'ai déjà de n'insulter ni mes amis, ni moi. A moins que tu ne tiennes à finir six pieds sous terre, avec tes copains. Déclara froidement Sonia en sortant de derrière l'armure. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'effet de sa phrase.

Les Serpentards était à différents stades d'appréhension. Pansy avait l'air vaguement inquiet, Crabbe et Goyle la regardait d'un air vide et Malefoy était livide. 

- Et quant à parler de mes origines, reprit-elle, ma mère se nomme Hécate Jedusor, et mon père Xavier Jedusor. Vous savez, les Aurors. Ils aimeraient bien coincer ton père, Malefoy. 

L'intéressé fit un geste, et lui et sa bande s'éloignèrent. 

- Dis donc, tu l'as bien mouché cette sale fouine ! Mais, t'es vraiment la fille d'Hécate et Xavier Jedusor ? demanda Ron qui était arrivé derrière elle avec Harry et Hermione. 

- Oui c'est moi. Répondit Sonia d'un ton las en se tournant vers eux. 

- C'est vrai que ton père a pris le nom de ta mère ? 

- Oui, ma mère n'en était pas ravie, mais mon père préférait ce nom-là. 

- Et ça fait quoi de savoir que tes parents sont parmi les plus fameux Aurors de leur temps. 

- Moi ça ne me fait pas grand-chose, je les vois comme mes parents et c'est tout. 

- En tous cas, tu lui fais peur à Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit dans le PoudlardExpress ? 

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir. 

- McGonagall réunit tous les Gryffondors, et elle nous a demandé de venir te chercher. 

- Alors allons-y. 

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, sous le regard inquisiteur du professeur McGonagall.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là voilà ce que j'ai à vous dire : le tournoi de Quidditch est annulé et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont interdites à tout élèves de niveau inférieur à la cinquième année. 

Des cris de protestation et de colère se firent entendre et McGonagall du faire jaillir des étincelles de sa baguette pour ramener un semblant de calme. 

- Un club de duel est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année. Le bal de Noël est ouvert à tous.  Bonne soirée et bonne nuit. 

Les quatre s'installèrent dans des fauteuils près du feu, et commencèrent leurs devoirs. 

- Au fait Sonia, quand t'as quitté la classe de Trewlaney, c'est  parce qu'elle t'as dit que t'avait pas de don ? Demanda soudain Ron. 

- Non, je n'ai aucun don pour la divination, je ne le nie pas, c'est seulement,  qu'un prof qui n'est capable de voir que la carte de la Mort dans un tirage, c'est un incapable.

- Et pourquoi t'avais pas ouvert ton livre ? ajouta Harry

- Parce que je connais la signification des cartes. 

A dix heures du soir, ils allèrent se coucher, et s'endormirent.


	3. Mauvaise nouvelle

Chapitre 3 : Mauvaise nouvelle

L'année avait bien commencé, Sonia s'était très bien adaptée, étant au même niveau qu'Hermione dans à peu près toutes les matières sauf les Potions, qui restaient son point faible. En raison des vacances qui approchaient, les professeurs surchargeaient leurs élèves de devoirs, mais les quatre amis qui passaient à présent la plus part de leur temps libre à la bibliothèque ( sur ordre de Sonia et d'Hermione ), Les faisaient assez facilement, et obtenaient de bonne notes - pour les deux garçons  et d'excellentes notes  pour les deux filles  le club de duel était beaucoup plus intéressant que celui qui avait ouvert pendant la deuxième année de Harry, car il était organisé par le professeur Flitwick, qui avait été champion de duel dans sa jeunesse. Donc entre les devoirs, le club de duel et les vacances, les collégiens n'avait pas le temps de penser à la menace de Voldemort, qui pourtant se rappela dans toute son ampleur le jour d'Halloween La journée avait bien commencé, les élèves s'étaient réveillés avec une agréable odeur de citrouille grillée qui montait des cuisines. Les cours s'étaient écoulés tranquillement, et les jeunes sorciers s'étaient installés dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween, quand une chouette entra par une fenêtre et se posa devant Dumbledore. Sonia eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant Héra, la chouette de ses parents. Dumbledore se mit à lire la lettre. A mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture son visage s'assombrissait. Lorsqu'il eut finit de lire il se leva et dit : 

- Miss Jedusor, venez je vous prie. 

Sonia s'approcha de la table des professeurs, et Dumbledore lui donna la lettre. Après une rapide lecture, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche comme pour hurler, luttant contre ses larmes, puis la referma. Une expression de fureur intense se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille et la lettre qu'elle tenait à la main, s'enflamma. Elle la lâcha précipitamment, et quitta la salle d'un pas vif. Elle se mit à errer dans les couloirs. Les pensées affluaient pendant qu'elle courait. Son père avait été tué par Voldemort, son père était mort, elle ne le reverrait plus, son père était mort, mort, MORT ! Une pensée s'imposa à elle, plus forte que les autres, "Vengeance!" Oui, elle allait se venger, et venger son père. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se trouva devant un tableau représentant un énorme serpent vert clair, qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était perdue. 

- Le mot de passe ? Lui demanda le serpent. 

- Basilic. siffla la jeune fille, à tout hasard.

Le serpent eut un sifflement de surprise, et le tableau pivota. Sonia entra dans la pièce, qui se révéla être une bibliothèque. Elle regarda les titres sur les étagères. Tous les livres semblaient parler d'un seul et même sujet, la magie noire. Elle en saisit un, s'assit à la table qui se trouvait dans un coin, et commença à lire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle apprenait à une vitesse déconcertante. Vers minuit, elle retourna dans la salle commune en prenant soin de noter le chemin de la salle, et en échappant miraculeusement à Rusard et aux autres professeurs. 

                                 *                           *                           *   

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry fut frappé du changement de Sonia. La jeune fille restait seule, passait son temps à étudier, quand elle ne faisait pas son travail scolaire, elle disparaissait on sait où et personne n'osait l'approcher, de peur de recevoir un livre volumineux à la tête, car elle était sujette aux explosions de colère. Fred et George avait vu défiler tous les manuels de 5eme année, et  même Harry, que Sonia semblait pourtant apprécier, gardait un cuisant souvenir de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter, et qui s'était écrasé à l'arrière de sa tête. Malefoy ne semblait plus avoir peur d'elle et lui volait dans les plumes chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion il ne recevait à chaque fois qu'un regard glacial, mais un jour où il l'avait vraiment poussée à bout, il le regretta amèrement. Ce jour là, alors que Sonia venait de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, le blondinet vint ajouter son grain de sel. 

- Alors, comment se porte la Reine des Glaces, aujourd'hui ? (Harry ne comprenait que trop bien la raison du surnom dont les Serpentards avaient affublé Sonia). 

- Va-t-en Malefoy. répondit la jeune fille. 

- Mais elle se met à donner des ordres maintenant ! Tu te prendrais pas pour plus puissante que tu n'es, Jedusor ? fit Malefoy d'un ton moqueur. 

- Tu obéis aux ordres de ton maître, et tu ne dis pas qu'il se prend pour plus puissant qu'il n'est, ce qui serait pourtant le cas. Répondit Sonia toujours aussi calme. 

- De qui tu parles, Jedusor ? 

- Serait-tu stupide en plus du reste ? Je parlais de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, quant je vois la prochaine génération de Mangemorts, et même si je le hais, je plains ce pauvre _« Seigneur des Ténèbres »_. siffla Sonia d'une voix glaciale, qui était en fait une parfaite imitation de Voldemort. Malefoy perdit brusquement de sa superbe.

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire la fière, Jedusor. Maintenant que ton bon à rien de père s'est fait tué par… 

- ASSEZ !! hurla Sonia. 

Elle s'était levée, folle de rage et à cet instant, elle était terrifiante. Elle était livide de fureur et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Les professeurs et élèves qui essayèrent d'intervenir se heurtèrent à un mur invisible. Sonia s'approcha de Malefoy qui semblait terrorisé. 

- Tu me défies, Malefoy ? dit Sonia doucement, trop doucement. 

- Je… Heu… 

- Stupide. siffla la jeune fille. Ca frime, ça provoque, et ça n'assume même pas les conséquences. 

- Mais…

- Silence ! Maintenant je vais te donner une leçon, Malefoy. 

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, le garçon blond fut projeté contre le mur avec une force incroyable. Il glissa sur le sol à moitié assommé, tandis que Sonia s'avançait lentement vers lui. Elle leva lentement la longue baguette qu'elle avait sortit de sa poche, mais soudain, elle se figea. 

- Oh non ! souffla-t-elle. 

Ses yeux reprirent tout d'un coup leur couleur naturelle. Elle poussa un gémissement en se tenant la tête à deux mains, et sombra dans l'inconscience. 


	4. Schyzofrénie?

Chapitre 4 : Schizophrénie ?

Elle courait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, tentant vainement d'échapper à la chose qui la poursuivait. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas que la chose la rattrape. Elle arriva sur une place déserte, et se retourna. Derrière elle se tenait une fille, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, si ce n'était ses yeux rouges, ses cheveux blancs, et l'impression de puissance glaciale qu'elle dégageait. Un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

- Je te rencontre enfin. siffla la fille. 

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Sonia. 

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? Je suis ton côté sombre. 

- Et moi qui croyais n'être que légèrement schizophrène, ça promet. Alors mon mauvais côté ressemble à ça. T'as jamais pensé aux lentilles oculaires ? 

- Et à me faire un couleur pendant que t'y es, non mais franchement ! Et puis je me trouve très bien comme ça. Mais revenons aux choses sérieuses. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne pouvais me manifester autrement que lors de moment de colère, parfois sans raison. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venais tes migraines ? 

- C'était toi ? 

- Oui. D'ailleurs tu n'as jamais remarqué que certains de tes pouvoirs se manifestent dans ces moments-là ? Le jour où cette grande andouille te persécutait quand tu avais un de ces fameux maux de tête, il a sombré dans le coma, et… 

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu te manifestes maintenant ? 

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu étudies et pratiques la Magie noire. 

- Uniquement pour une bonne raison ! 

- Mouais, ça m'étonnerait que la vengeance soit une bonne raison, en tout cas, tu m'as libérée, et je t'en remercie. 

- Ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy, c'est toi ? Seulement toi ? 

- Quelle perspicacité ! J'ai réussi à prendre le contrôle quelques minutes, juste le temps de donner une petite leçon à ce crétin. 

- Ca va me servir à quoi, si je suis renvoyée de Poudlard ? 

- Tu ne le seras pas, cet idiot de Dumbledore laisse une chance à tout le monde. 

- N'insulte pas Dumbledore devant moi. 

- Eh ! Calme toi ! Tu vas nous faire un infarctus, et tu es toute blanche. 

- Et ton œil, il vas devenir tout noir si tu continues tes sarcasmes. 

- Je suis morte de peur, et …

PAF !! Sonia s'était jeté Sonia Bis, et lui avait envoyé son poing dans la mâchoire. 

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Gronda l'antagoniste, ses yeux rouges brillants de colère, avant de se jeter sur Sonia. 

La bagarre qui s'ensuivit fut d'une rare violence, chacune y mettant bien plus de hargne que nécessaire. Mais lorsque les jeunes filles se séparèrent, pour évaluer les dégâts, elles se rendirent compte que leurs blessures avaient disparu. 

- On se retrouvera, siffla Sonia Bis, l'air menaçant. Ca je te le jure. 

Et elle s'éloigna vivement. Sonia  resta un moment interdite, puis lentement, sombra dans les ténèbres. Elle ouvrit les yeux à l'infirmerie, et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne des événements de la matinée, 

et de son rêve.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, miss Jedusor. Fit Dumbledore, qui était assit à son chevet. 

- Depuis quand est-ce que je suis ici Professeur ? 

- Assez longtemps pour avoir manqué votre cours de botanique, de métamorphose, et celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est presque fini. Maintenant, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? 

- Non, absolument pas. Je me souviens seulement des moqueries de Malefoy, d'avoir eu envie de l'étrangler, et puis d'une migraine, et d'un malaise, c'est tout.

- Sais-tu qui est ton grand-père ? 

- Non, qui est-ce ? 

- Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas. Tu es la petite-fille de Lord Voldemort. 

La foudre n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet sur la jeune fille.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. J… Je ne peux pas être la petite-fille de ce monstre. 

- Je suis sérieux, je vous assure. Il n'a été toujours le monstre que tout le monde craint aujourd'hui. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, c'était un garçon sensible et un excellent élève. Il a même été Préfet et Préfet en Chef. 

- S'il ne m'était pas antipathique il l'est maintenant. Et, il était à Serpentard ? 

- Oui, Voldemort - ou Tom Elvis Jedusor – est l'héritier de Serpentard. Et vous l'êtes aussi.

La jeune fille soupira, puis planta son regard dans celui de Dumbledore. 

- Le pire c'est que vous ne mentez pas, je le saurais tout de suite, je sais toujours quand on me ment. Dit-elle d'une voix lasse. 

- Vous devriez retourner en cours Sonia. Et pour le petit incident de ce matin, je me contenterais d'enlever 10 points à Gryffondor, pour usage excessif de la Magie. 

Sonia se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, mais, avant de sortir se tourna vers Dumbledore. 

- Merci Professeur.  

C'est à ce moment là que Mrs Pomfresh sortit de son  bureau avec, à la main un gobelet rempli d'une potion fumante. 

- Vous ne comptez quand même pas sortir aujourd'hui, vous venez de vous évanouir ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant Sonia.  

-Buvez ça, allez ! ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le gobelet.  

Sonia le prit, et le vida avec une grimace. 

- Et je  peux sortir maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. 

- S'il vous plaît ! fit elle d'un ton implorant. 

- Vous venez de… 

Sonia lui décocha un regard de chien battu particulièrement réussi. 

- Vous venez de vous évanouir, vous êtes encore trop faible et… Oh, bon d'accord, mais au premier signe de faiblesse vous revenez immédiatement ici. 

- Oui madame !  Merci madame ! Au revoir madame !  

Et elle sortit. Sonia prit la direction des cachots. En arrivant devant la salle de Rogue, elle remarqua les regards à la fois haineux et effrayés des Serpentards et ceux, inquiets des Gryffondors. Elle se contenta de sourire à ses camarades de Gryffondors, et de lancer un regard lourd de menaces par-dessus ses lunettes aux Serpentards, avant de rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'est le moment que choisit Rogue pour sortir de la classe et faire entrer ses élèves. 

- A vos place. Assis. Aujourd'hui nous étudions la potion d'invisibilité. Miss Jedusor, je voudrais vous voir après le cours. 

- On dirait qu'il est de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, si c'est possible. fit Harry à Sonia. 

- C'est peut-être parce que je me suis attaqué à son petit chouchou. 

- Je crois que Neville a des problèmes avec sa potion. 

- Rogue n'a pas intérêt à s'en prendre à lui. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui faire ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet quand même. 

- Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois Potter, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. 

- Tu commences à me faire peur, là. 

- Je commence seulement ? Tu me vexes, Harry… 

- POTTER, JEDUSOR !! Arrêtez de bavasser comme deux vieilles pies qui prennent le thé, et concentrez vous sur votre potion ! 

- Oui professeur. répondirent en chœur les deux concernés. 

Le cours traînait en longueur, dans un silence pesant, quand, Rogue décida de s'en prendre à sa cible favorite : Neville Londubat. 

- Londubat, vous êtes aussi incapable qu'une première année, votre potion 

devrait être rouge, et elle est bleue, comment expliquez vous cela ?

- Si je peux me permettre, professeur, dit Sonia d'une voix tranquille, Neville a dû simplement mettre une ou deux gouttes d'extrais d'asphodèle de trop, ça peut se rattraper avec un peu d'écorce de sorbier. 

- Miss Jedusor, siffla Rogue de sa voix la plus redoutable, Quand j'aurais besoin de vos conseils, je vous demanderai. D'ici là, je vous rappelle que c'est encore moi le professeur, et je vous prierais de vous occuper de votre potion. 

- J'ai fini ma potion professeur. 

- Je vais voir ça, donnez-moi votre crapaud, Londubat.

Un Neville tremblant donna son crapaud à Rogue. Rogue attrapa une louche, la plongea dans le chaudron, et fit boire la potion à Trevor, qui disparut. Rogue, visiblement énervé, sortit de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide vert et en versa une goutte sur le crapaud, qui redevint visible instantanément. 

- Très bien Miss Jedusor. Parfait. siffla Rogue. Je… vous… félicite, ajouta-t-il comme dans un ultime effort. 

- Merci professeur. répondit Sonia avec un sourire narquois.

Rogue la foudroya du regard et enleva 5 points à Gryffondor. Sonia lui jeta un regard furieux. L'heure s'acheva sans incident notable, et ce fut dans le soulagement général que la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours. Sonia s'approcha du bureau de Rogue.

- Asseyez-vous miss Jedusor. 

Sonia s'assit sur la chaise que Rogue lui désignait. 

- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais…

- Je suis la petite-fille de Voldemort, l'héritière de Serpentard, et… Non, je crois que ça suffit pour les joyeusetés. 

- Vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup à votre grand-père. 

- Êtes-vous au courant que vous venez de m'insulter là ? 

- Non, pour en revenir à l' « incident » de ce matin… 

- Dumbledore m'a déjà enlevé 10 points, vous ne croyez pas que ça suffit ?  

- Je pourrez vous en enlever 10 de plus pour insolence envers un professeur.

- C'était de l'ironie profonde, Professeur.

- Quant à ce qui s'est passé ce matin, ajouta Rogue indifférent. Si je vous reprends à faire du mal à Malefoy ou à qui que ce soit je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyée de Poudlard. 

Un ricanement sinistre sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. 

- Ce qui s'est passé ce matin n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'aurais pu lui faire si je l'avais voulu. Je pourrais le faire hurler de douleur en claquant des doigts, je pourrais le réduire en poussière d'un simple geste de la main. Après cela, la petite balade aérienne à travers la grande salle est d'une banalité navrante, non ? 

- Oui, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé vos pouvoirs destructeurs ? N'importe quelle personne qui possèderait un tel pouvoir serait tenté de s'en servir. 

- Vous me croyez assez stupide - ou folle - pour commettre un meurtre sous le nez de Dumbledore ? Et en plus, je me suis jurée de ne prendre une vie qu'en cas de légitime défense, et de ne jamais torturer personne. Jamais. Bon, ça vous suffit comme réponse, ou il faut que j'y aille de ma petite larme ? 

- C'était de l'humour ça aussi ? 

- Oui.

- J'ai l'impression que l'autorité des professeurs vous pose un problème. 

- A moi, non pas spécialement. Pourquoi ? 

- Parce que même Ron Weasley ne m'aurait pas parlé comme vous le faites. 

- Eh bien, peut-être, je ne sais pas trop. fit Sonia en se massant les tempes. 

- Si vous avez mal à la tête, pourquoi ne pas être restée à l'infirmerie ? 

- Pour avoir le moins de cours possible à rattraper, et puis parce que sinon on aurait dit que je me suis évanouis exprès pour rater les cours, ça n'aurait pas fait bon effet. 

- D'accord vous pouvez partir, Miss Jedusor. Dit Rogue en se pinçant l'arrête du nez d'un air navré.

Et elle sortit. En marchant dans les couloirs, une pensée vint s'imposer dans son esprit. _«_ _Mince, je vais rater le déjeuner. Cet imbécile de Rogue m'a fait rater le déjeuner. Heureusement que je n'ai rien comme cours cet après-midi._ _»_ Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa salle commune. 

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, dans un  manoir de Little Hangleton, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps connaissait pour la première fois de sa vie l'inquiétude. 

- Vous vouliez me voir Maître ? 

- Oui, Lucius. Où en est ton fils, dans sa mission d'approche ? 

- Eh bien, heu… Il a eu des ennuis avec votre petite-fille. 

- Comment ça ? 

- Il l'a provoqué, et quand il est allé un petit peu trop loin, elle l'a fait voltiger à travers la salle commune, avant de s'évanouir. 

- Pourquoi ne suis-je entouré que d'INCAPABLE ?!! hurla Voldemort de sa voix suraiguë. J'ai déjà commis l'erreur de tuer son père, et ton imbécile de fils ne trouve rien de mieux que de la provoquer. Je suis à peu près sûr, que si elle s'évanouit, c'est parce que ses pouvoirs de Magie Noire se développent, et je devrais m'estimer heureux moi, et vous tous, Mangemorts, si elle ne veux pas venger son père, et ton abruti de fils détruit mes dernières et infimes chances de l'attirer de mon côté. Et si elle décide de se venger je suis mort, et vous tous aussi. 

- Pourquoi avez-vous peur de cette fille, Maître ? 

- Parce qu'elle est plus puissante que je ne pourrais jamais l'être sans avoir rien à faire, crétin ! Et maintenant, disparaît de ma vue, avant que ne me débarrasse _moi-même_ de ta présence. 

Le Mangemort ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se dépêcha de transplaner. Voldemort resta un long moment pensif, puis s'approcha de la cheminée et jeta une pincée de poudre de Chemisette dans le feu, il avait du travail. Il entra dans le feu et dit « Maison des Smith, Pré-au-Lard. » Plus tard, des hurlements retentirent dans une maison de Pré-au-Lard et la Marque des Ténèbres flotta durant toute la nuit au dessus du village.  


	5. Souvenirs

Chapitre5 : Souvenirs 

- Harry, Harry ! 

Le jeune homme se retourna, et vit Sonia qui courrait vers lui aussi vite que le lui permettaient son uniforme. 

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Sonia ? Demanda Harry quand Sonia parvint à sa hauteur. 

- Tu te souviens qu'il y a un bal pour Noël ? 

- Oui. 

- Et je suppose que tu comptes y aller. 

- Bien sûr. 

- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? 

- Pas encore non, pourquoi ? 

- Parce que Ginny m'a demandé de te demander si tu voulait y aller avec elle. 

- Dis-lui oui. Et est-ce que je peut te poser une question. 

- Ca va faire trois. Vas-y. 

- Depuis quand, fait-tu le messager des cœurs ? 

- Depuis que c'est mes amies qui me le demande. 

- C'est très noble de ta part.

- Parle pas trop à la légère, je me fais bien payer aussi. 

- QUOI ? 

- Une simple plaisanterie. 

- Tu m'as fait peur. 

- J'espère que non. Allez à tout à l'heure.

- Ouais salut.  

Et elle s'éloigna. Harry continua à marcher dans les couloirs, et arriva dans le hall d'entrée. Il vit Ron près du panneau d'affichage, en grande conversation avec Sonia qui semblait horrifiée. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant. 

- La mère de Sonia va animer le club de duel. répondit Ron. 

- Et alors ? 

- Vous connaissez pas ma mère. fit Sonia. 

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry. 

- Tu verras bien. 

- Et on est obligé d'y aller ? 

- Oui, ça a été rajouté comme cours obligatoire. gémit Sonia. 

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ? 

- Question idiote, Ron. J'en sais rien moi. répondit Sonia. 

- Heu… Je crois qu'on a Duel. dit Harry en regardant l'horaire épinglé au tableau. 

- Et comment ils vont faire ? Même si tous les élèves vont au club de duel, ils vont peut-être pas savoir que… 

- Sonia, t'as pas écouté quand Rogue a dit que le club de duel était reporté à cet après-midi ? fit remarquer Ron. 

- Tu crois que j'ai rien d'autre à faire en cours de Potions que d'écouter Rogue ? 

- Eh ! Tu viens de me piquer ma réplique. 

- Oh, désolé _Harrychou_.

- Comment tu m'as appelé, là ? 

- C'était ironique, Harry. 

- Oui, bon. On a Duel là. intervint Ron.

- Et on va être en retard. gémit Sonia.

Les trois se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, et arrivèrent à la salle qui servait pour le Duel. Ils frappèrent, et entrèrent dans la classe. 

- Les trois derniers retardataires sont arrivés. On va pouvoir commencer le cours. fit une voix sèche et froide.

Les adolescents dévisagèrent la personne à qui appartenait la voix. C'était une femme d'un peu plus de trente ans, avec des cheveux noirs au carré, des yeux d'un bleu de glace, et le teint pâle.

- Allez vous asseoir. Comme vous le savez si vous avez regardé le tableau d'affichage, je me nomme Hécate Jedusor, et je vais prendre en charge le cours de Duel à partir de maintenant. Cette année, nous allons essentiellement voir les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque les plus communs. Des questions, commentaires ? Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir un sortilège  assez difficile, mais très puissant, le sortilège de feu. La formule est : _Feuer_.

- C'est du latin, ça à ton avis ? demanda Harry à Sonia.

- Non, de l'allemand. répondit-elle. 

Le professeur fit apparaître un mannequin, puis se tourna vers ses élèves. 

- Maintenant je vais vous montrer ce que peut faire ce sortilège, lancé par quelqu'un d'entraîné. 

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le mannequin et siffla _« Feuer »_. Un jet de flamme sortit de sa baguette et enveloppa le mannequin, qui fut réduit en cendre en quelques secondes. Un murmure admiratif s'éleva. 

- A présent, vous allez essayer de lancer ce sortilège sur le mannequin. Je vous appellerais les uns après les autres. _Brown Lavande_.

Lavande s'avança vers le mannequin, et prononça la formule. Une petite boule de feu s'extirpa de sa baguette, et alla roussir la poupée de chiffon. Les autres résultats ne pas beaucoup plus concluants. Le professeur arborait un air désespéré quand elle appela _Granger Hermione_. Hermione transforma le mannequin en torche brûlante, avant que celui-ci ne tombe en poussière. 

- Enfin quelque chose de satisfaisant. Bravo, Miss Granger, quinze points à Gryffondor. Et maintenant… elle s'arrêta un instant, et balaya la classe de ses yeux de glace. 

-_ Sonia Jedusor_. fit elle enfin.

Sonia s'approcha du mannequin et brandit sa baguette en prononçant la formule. De grandes flammes sortirent de sa baguette et frappèrent la cible qui fut encore une fois réduite en cendres. 

- Je sens que je vais finir me lasser de refaire ce mannequin.  Quinze points pour Gryffondor, Miss Jedusor.

- Merci Professeur. 

Les prestations qui suivirent, ne furent pas très différentes des premières, sauf celles de Harry et Ron qui réussirent à noircir la cible. Quand la cloche sonna, Jedusor[1] soupira. 

- Je ne peux pas vous donner de devoirs étant donné qu'aucun livre ne traite de Duel à proprement parler. Mais je vous demanderais de vous entraîner à lancer ce sort. A la prochaine fois. 

Les élèves sortirent de la classe.

- Elle était sympa aujourd'hui ta mère. dit Harry à Sonia. 

- Elle était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ma mère. répondit celle-ci. 

- Mais quand est-ce qu'elle veut qu'on s'entraîne à lancer ce sort, avec tous les devoirs qu'on a ? râla Ron.

- Oh ben, tu sais avec ma mère… Faut se débrouiller, c'est tout. 

- Cela te pose-t-il un problème quelconque ? fit la voix de Jedusor derrière eux. 

- Oh non, non. Absolument pas. Répondit Sonia en se tournant vers sa mère. 

Celle-ci les fixa de ses yeux froids puis s'adressa à Sonia : 

- Je voudrais te voir dans ma salle. 

 Sonia poussa un soupir et entra dans la classe, suivie de sa mère. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit près du bureau professoral. Jedusor s'approcha du bureau, et abattit ses mains dessus.

- Dumbledore m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Malefoy, siffla-t-elle froidement. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? 

- Non, tout simplement parce que je n'en sais rien. 

- Si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler, tu le sais. 

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit qui était mon grand père ? Tu ne le savais pas ? 

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… 

- Donc tu le savais. Mais c'est de quel côté maman ? Ca ne peut pas être du côté de papa, donc c'est forcément toi sa fille.

Jedusor recula comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing, puis siffla d'un ton plus froid que jamais : 

- C'est moi. Et, ne me pose plus de question à ce sujet.

- Mais…

- Le chapitre est clos.  

La voix inhabituellement basse de sa mère suffit à convaincre Sonia de sortir et elle se précipita dehors. Elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle devait rendre la semaine prochaine. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'installer à une table avec un vieux grimoire d'une taille impressionnante, quand elle vit débarquer Hermione. Tout d'abord, Sonia n'y fit pas attention, la bibliothèque étant une résidence secondaire d'Hermione, mais quand elle vit l'air furieux de la jeune fille, elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? 

- Je n'ai eu que 19 sur 20 pour mon devoir d'Etude des Runes. 

- Hermione, j'ai que 18 de moyenne en Potions, et j'en fait pas toute une histoire. 

- Mais moi, je voudrais continuer à avoir 20 dans toute les matières.   

- Tu es infernale. Tu vas avoir 19,5 en Etude des Runes sur un trimestre. Tu vas en faire un drame, si ? 

- Non, tu as raison.      

- J'ai toujours raison. Au fait, tu vas avec qui au bal ? 

- Avec Ron  évidemment. Et toi ? 

- Un garçon de Serdaigle nommé Thésée Jones m'a très gentiment invité.

- Thésée Jones ? Cheveux bruns, yeux noirs, teint mat, sourire chaleureux, ténor ? 

- Oui. 

- Tu as de la chance, c'est un des garçons les plus courus de l'école. 

- Je lui ai peut-être tapé dans l'œil. 

- Sûrement. 

- Moi, il faut que je fasse mon devoir de Potions. 

- Tu m'aideras pour le mien ? 

- Si tu veux, oui. 

Hermione lui tourna définitivement le dos pour aller dans le rayon traductions, Sonia retourna à son grimoire. 

* * *

- Et vous me dites qu'elle ment ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je ne dis pas qu'elle ment, je dis qu'elle me cache la vérité. répondit la personne en face de lui.

- Hécate vous savez très bien que si elle essaie de se venger, elle se met gravement en danger.

Jedusor le considéra d'un air amusé.

- Je voudrais bien vous voir essayer de convaincre ma fille. Je vous le dit tout de suite, vous n'avez aucune chance.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'elle tenait beaucoup du côté de sa mère.

- Physiquement elle ressemble à son père. Mais pour la personnalité elle tient de moi… Et de mon père. ajouta-elle avec une grimace.

- N'oublie pas la deuxième raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir. Il faut que tu surveilles ta fille, tu la connaît mieux que n'importe qui dans cette école.

- Justement. Je sais que si elle décide de se venger elle le fera et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Même pas toi. 

- Eh bien surveille-la et tiens moi au courant. Si elle décide de se venger, nous aviserons. 

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit, Albus, soupira-t-elle en se levant. A tout à l'heure. 

Et elle sortit. Elle arriva à sa salle, entra et s'assit à son bureau la tête dans ses mains, et elle sentit un souvenir lui revenir. 

~*~*~*~ 

Une fille de treize ans maximum, nommée Gwendoline Argens entra en trombe dans la chambre. 

- Hécate ! Hécate ! 

La dénommée Hécate qui lisait allongé sur son lit, leva à peine les yeux de son livre. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gwendoline je suis à un passage déterminant de mon livre. Tu pourrais pas revenir plus tard ? 

- C'est ton père qui veut te voir. 

La nouvelle sembla soudain digne d'intérêt pour Hécate qui referma son livre, pâle comme un linge. 

- Et il ne t'as pas dit ce qu'il voulait ? 

Gwendoline eut un petit rire. 

- A moi ? Tu parles. Déjà qu'il me regarde comme si j'était une moins que rien. 

- Je dois être la seule à échapper à ce regard. 

- En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher parce qu'il avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. 

- Bon, j'y vais. 

- A tout à l'heure. 

- Ouais, à tout à l'heure.

Hécate sortit et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice, qui servait éventuellement de salle de rencontre. Elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.  

- Bonjour Hécate. 

- Bonjour Père. Quel déplaisir de vous voir. Répondit calmement Hécate en regardant avec mépris l'homme aux cheveux noirs, au teint pâle et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial comme les siens. 

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis. 

- Et sinon vous me ferez quoi ? Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Vous avez pris votre apparence d'origine à ce que je vois. 

- C'était plus pratique pour venir ici. 

Hécate leva un sourcil. 

- Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?  

- Toujours pour la même raison. 

- Je ne passerais pas de votre côté.

- C'était ta dernière chance. Si tu n'est pas avec moi, tu es contre moi. nous nous reverrons. Au revoir. 

Et il transplana. Hécate leva un poing menaçant dans la direction de l'endroit où se trouvait son père quelque seconde plus tôt. 

- Ouais, c'est ça, on se reverra, et ce jour-là, je serais Auror. hurla-t-elle.

~*~*~*~

Jedusor sortit de sa rêverie et fit entrer ses élèves de Serdaigle.

  


* * *

[1] Quand je parlerais de Sonia j'utiliserais son prénom, quand je parlerais de sa mère j'écrirais « Jedusor ». 


	6. Etranges confidences

Chapitre 6 : Etranges confidences

Au début des vacances de Noël, le château n'était pas plus dépeuplé que l'année précédente, les élèves des autres écoles en moins. La question de savoir qui irait avec qui au bal de Noël se posait dans toutes les conversations. Harry avait déjà du faire face à beaucoup de demande et avait été surpris du nombre de filles de Poudlard. Le premier jour des vacances, il descendit dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, et vit Sonia, Hermione et Ron en grande conversation, et à l'expression des tourtereaux, ils avaient du mal à la suivre. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de Sonia. 

- Ces _blödmänner_ de Mangemorts ont encore massacré une famille entière. siffla celle-ci.

- Ces _quoi_ ? demanda Harry. 

- _Blödmänner._ Idiots si tu préfères. C'est de l'Allemand. 

- Tu parles Allemand ? Fit Harry    

- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Mes grands-parents paternels étaient Allemands, et mon père parlait aussi bien l'Allemand que l'Anglais, et moi aussi. 

- C'est vrai ? 

- Oui, et j'essaie désespérément d'apprendre le français, mais je suis pas bonne en langue. 

- Et tu dis que les Mangemorts ont massacré toute une famille ? demanda Harry. 

- Oui, les Argens, je crois. 

- Dans ce cas, ils n'ont pas tué toute la famille. Il y a la fille à Serdaigle, elle est  en 4eme. fit remarquer Hermione. 

- La fille Argens ? demanda Sonia. 

- Ouais, elle s'appelle Janet. 

- Janet ? C'est pas très joli comme nom. 

- Bof, c'est pas mal quand même. intervint Dean Thomas.  

- Tais-toi Dean. répondit Ron.

- On devrait tous les enfermer à Azkaban, ces Mangemorts ! déclara Hermione avec fougue. 

- Et ces frileux du Ministère qui essaie d'étouffer l'affaire. Fudge ne veut pas croire au retour de Voldemort. gronda Sonia en se battant avec son lard grillé. 

- C'est parce qu'il ne veulent pas admettre qu'il n'y a que des « Sang-Pur » dans les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. dit Lavande. 

- C'est surtout parce qu'il ne veulent pas admettre que ce ne sont pas les origines qui comptent, mais ce qu'on devient et les choix que l'on fait, rétorqua Sonia. En tout cas, je pense qu'il faut être dégénéré ou lâche pour être un partisan de ce fou furieux de Voldemort. 

- Dit comme ça, ça paraît évident. murmura Parvati.

- Y a qu'à regarder Malefoy. ricana Ron.  

- Ou Crabbe et Goyle. ajouta Seamus. 

- Ca c'est pas pareil, ils sont débile. rétorqua Dean.

- A mon avis tous les Serpentards sont ou seront des Mangemorts. dit Harry.

- Il n'y pas que des Serpentards dans les Mangemorts. Il y a aussi, des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles, et des Gryffondors. fit observer Sonia. 

- Ouais mais, moins nombreux quand même. plaida Parvati. 

- C'est vrai Sonia, ce sont les Serpentards qui soutiennent le plus les thèses de Tu-sais-Qui. dit Hermione. 

- Et contrairement à ce que pensent _certains_, déclara Ron avec un regard furieux en direction de la table des Serpentards, ce ne sont pas les enfants de Moldus qui   sont les plus idiots. 

- Je crois qu'Hermione en est la preuve vivante. Murmura Sonia en souriant à la concernée. Au fait, tu peux m'aider pour mon devoir de Potions ? 

- Oui, si tu veux. Répondit Hermione qui avait rosi. 

- Merci. A tout à l'heure. 

Et elle sortit. 

Sonia arriva devant la bibliothèque de Magie Noire, cachée derrière le portrait, donna le mot de passe au gardien, et entra. Elle saisit un livre sur une étagère, et alla s'asseoir à une des tables. La jeune fille savait que, si elle apprenait si vite les formules de Magie Noire, c'était parce qu'elle maîtrisait l'Allemand. En effet, la quasi totalité des formules consignée dans ces livres étaient écrites dans cette langue. Tous les sortilèges étaient dangereux, très dangereux, certains pouvaient même causer la mort. Au début, Sonia n'étudiait la Magie Noire que pour se venger. A présent, elle se disait qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était en train de mal tourner, elle ne se rendait pas compte que ses pouvoirs croissaient de plus en plus, qu'elle devenait de plus en plus puissante. Elle ne remarquait pas non plus, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser le monstre qui grandissait en elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle attendrait le but qu'elle s'était fixée, se venger. Quand elle eut fini le livre, et qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir retenu toutes les formules, elle sortit de la salle, et décida d'aller se promener dans le parc. Elle vit Malefoy et quelques élèves de Serpentard se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite aussi discrètement que possible, elle décida de les suivre pour écouter leur conversation. Arrivé près d'une clairière, Malefoy se tourna vers ses camarades. Sonia se cacha derrière un arbre pour espionner tranquillement. 

- Alors, de quoi tu veux nous parler Drago ? Demanda Pansy Parkinson. 

- Jedusor. 

- Hein ? 

- La Reine des Glaces. 

- Et alors, t'es amoureux d'elle ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux nous parler d'elle ? demanda une fille de Serpentard que Sonia ne connaissait pas. 

- Parce qu'elle m'a humilié l'autre jour et que je veux me venger. 

- Et pourquoi t'as attendu si longtemps, alors ? demanda la Serpentard. 

- Fanny, s'il te plaît ! J'ai attendu parce que j'ai une idée. 

- Et tu vas faire quoi Drago ? gémit Pansy Parkinson. Je vois ça d'ici. Tu vas essayer de lui jeter un sort, elle va te désarmer, et elle te fera vraiment du mal cette fois. 

« Pas mal raisonné Parkinson. » pensa Sonia en souriant légèrement. 

- C'est vrai, n'oublie pas de qui elle descend. renchérit Fanny.

Sonia perdit son sourire. « Ils savent. » se dit-elle. 

- Je ne pensais pas à la provoquer en duel, ce serai du suicide. Moi ce que je voudrai faire c'est une petite farce. 

- Et quoi ? demanda Pansy. 

- Un cadeau de Noël.  

Sonia s'éloigna et revint au château. Une pensée hantait son esprit : « Ils savent. » et soudain une pensée se lia à l'autre « Mangemorts ! S'ils le savent c'est qu'ils sont Mangemorts. Au moins Malefoy. Et il aurait mis les autres au courant. Cette sale fouine va entendre parler de moi ! » Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle s'attira d'ailleurs les foudres de Mrs Pince en réussissant l'exploit de prendre tout les livres d'une étagère sur la tête. Elle ne sortit que pour le dîner, et après avoir mangé, elle retourna dans la salle commune, et finit ses devoir. Vers onze heure du soir, elle monta se coucher. 


	7. Le bal de Noël 1ere partie

Chapitre 7 : Le bal de Noël  (1ere partie)

Le matin de Noël, Harry fut brutalement réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait avec énergie. 

- Hum ! Quoi ? 

- Debout ! Il est neuf heures et demie ! 

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sonia qui le regardait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec un sourire moqueur accroché au coin des lèvres. 

- Sonia ! Mais t'as jamais besoin de sommeil ou quoi ? 

- Si, mais je sais me lever le matin. 

- Oui mais, au fait t'es une_ fille _! 

- Non, tu crois ? 

- Et c'est un dortoir de garçon ! 

- C'est vrai ? J'avais pas remarqué. Eh ! Hermione, il paraît que c'est un dortoir de garçon par là. 

- Pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ? fit la voix de Ron, venant du lit voisin. Y a des gens qui essaient de dormir. 

- Est-ce que _Noël_ et _cadeau_ ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Sonia d'un air exaspéré.

- Noël, cadeau ? J'me lève alors ! s'écria Ron en sautant du lit. 

- Moi aussi, j'arrive. dit Harry.

- Vous avez dix minutes, les gars. déclara Sonia. 

Et elle sortit. Harry se traîna péniblement hors de son lit, s'habilla, et descendit dans la salle commune. 

- Normalement, les cadeaux sont au pied du lit. fit remarquer Ron. 

- Eh ben là, ils sont au pied du sapin, répliqua Sonia. Et au fait, j'avais oublié de mettre ça avec. ajouta-t-elle en leur tendant deux paquets identiques.

Harry et Ron les ouvrirent et y trouvèrent chacun une boule de verre avec deux anneaux d'or qui se croisait perpendiculairement. En l'examinant bien, Harry vit qu'ils étaient ornés de signes cabalistiques. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. 

- Un Appelobjet. Ca agit comme un sortilège d'Attraction. Si tu l'as sur toi, et que tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu dis le nom de l'objet en question, et ça apparaît dans tes mains. C'est très pratique. répondit Sonia. 

- Merci, c'est sympa. marmonna Ron. 

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as offert à Hermione ? demanda Harry. 

- « _Les grands Préfets dans l'Histoire _». répondit Hermione du haut de l'escalier, en foudroyant Sonia du regard, tandis que Ron s'effondrait  en 

s'étranglant de rire.

- Pourquoi, ça te plaît pas, Herm' ? 

- Ce qui ne me plaît pas, c'est le mot qui va avec. 

- C'était juste une petite plaisanterie, Herm'. 

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. 

- D'accord, Herm' ! 

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller déjeuner, non ? intervint Harry, craignant une autre démonstration de l'humour assez spécial de Sonia.

Ils descendirent donc, en plaisantant allègrement, car Sonia avait donné le ton, et Ron s'était empressé de suivre. Après le petit déjeuner, Les quatre descendirent dans le parc, entraînés par Fred et George, pour faire une bataille de boules de neiges. 

- Au fait, tu vas avec qui au bal ? demanda soudain Ron à Harry. 

- Avec Ginny. répondit-il. 

Ron se tourna brusquement vers lui, ce qui lui valut de se prendre une boule de neige en pleine figure.

- Mais c'est ma sœur ! 

- Je crois, oui. 

- Tu as invité ma sœur ? 

- C'est elle qui m'a invité, et puis, elle a le droit d'aller au bal avec qui elle veut. 

- Oui mais, eh ! Tu sais où va Sonia ? 

- Non. 

- On la suit ? 

- Oui. 

Ils suivirent donc Sonia le long du couloir, et la virent entrer dans la salle commune. Ils firent demi-tour et s'éloignèrent de quelque pas, quand soudain un   cri retentit, et Sonia sortit en courant de la salle commune.

- Où est cette sale petite larve de Malefoy ? hurla-t-elle. 

- Sonia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry. 

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et Harry fit un bond en arrière : l'auteur de la farce ne l'avait pas raté. Seul ses yeux étaient visibles sur son visage recouvert de marguerites, ses cheveux étaient violets, ses mains vertes et de minuscules branches poussaient au bout de ses doigts. 

- Eh ben dis donc, il t'a pas raté. Déclara Ron qui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. 

- Vous ne savez pas où est Malefoy ? demanda Sonia. 

- Je crois que je l'ai vu par là-bas. répondit Ron. 

Sonia se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée, et les deux garçons la suivirent. Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentards. Ils étaient en train de discuter. 

- Elle doit avoir trouvé la blague, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat. Je me demande ce qu'elle va dire quand elle s'apercevra qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse annuler le sort. disait Malefoy.

- Annule-le. gronda Sonia. 

Malefoy se retourna, regarda la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds, et visiblement ne pu résister au plaisir de faire un commentaire. 

- T'as la main verte à ce qu'on dirait Jedusor.

- Annule ce sort _tout de suite _! Siffla-t-elle. 

- Et sinon, tu me feras quoi ? 

Sonia sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Goyle qui fut transformé en renard. Harry trouvait que le choix du renard pour Goyle était très ironique. 

- Maintenant, soit tu annules ce sort, soit je te transforme en rat. Et tout le monde sait que les renards _adorent_ les rats. dit Sonia d'un ton détaché. 

Malefoy eut soudain l'air terrifié. Il marmonna quelque chose en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille qui retrouva son aspect d'origine. Sonia s'approcha de Malefoy, et Harry s'aperçut qu'elle était légèrement plus grande que le garçon, et celui-ci sembla également le remarquer, car il eut l'air encore plus terrifié. 

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer ce genre de plaisanterie Malefoy. La prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas d'avertissement. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix étranglée. 

- La prochaine fois, je te tue, _verstehen_ ? rétorqua Sonia froidement.  

- Oui. fit Malefoy qui semblait près de s'évanouir. 

Sonia fit volte-face, et s'éloigna. 

- Heu… Jedusor ! 

- Quoi encore Malefoy ? siffla Sonia en se tournant vers lui. 

- Tu comptes laisser Goyle comme ça ? 

La jeune fille fit un geste négligeant de sa baguette, et Goyle repris sa forme humaine, puis elle tourna les talons, et partit. Malefoy et sa bande s'éloignèrent en chuchotant. 

- Bon, moi je retourne à la salle commune. dit Harry. 

- Moi aussi. On fait une partie d'échec ? 

- D'accord, je vais te battre cette fois-ci. 

- C'est ça, oui. Je te signale quand même que tu dis ça à chaque fois, et que t'as jamais gagné. 

- Je te parie un gallion et demi que je gagne. 

- Tenu. 

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, et firent une partie d'échec que Ron remporta, puis Hermione et Sonia leur demandèrent de leur céder l'échiquier, pour faire une partie. 

- Et au fait Sonia, tu vas avec qui au bal ? demanda Ron, alors que les filles en étaient à leur troisième partie. 

- Tu verras bien. répondit Sonia en bougeant une pièce. Echec. ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione. 

Hermione bougea son roi, et attendit.

- Echec et mat. J'ai gagné. 

- C'est pas juste, t'arrêtes pas de gagner. 

- Je n'aime pas perdre. Au fait, il est cinq heures et demie. 

- Il faudrait qu'on aille se préparer. 

- Ouais, _on_ y va. fit Sonia avec l'enthousiasme de la personne qui attend son tour chez le dentiste. 

- Il vous faut _vraiment_ trois heures ? s'étonna Ron. 

- Elle oui, moi non. répondit Sonia. 

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, et marche devant. s'écria Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. 

- A tout à l'heure. dit Sonia. 

Elle se dépêcha de monter l'escalier, suivi par Hermione qui la foudroyait toujours du regard. Ron poussa un profond soupir. 

- Ah, les filles. On fait une partie d'échec ? 

- Ouais. 

Ils firent trois parties d'échec, et vers huit heures, ils montèrent se changer. Fred et George avaient offert à Ron une robe violette, qui ressemblait à ses robes d'école, excepté sa couleur, et Harry se contenta d'allonger sa robe de l'année précédente. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune, et attendirent leurs cavalières. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ginny descendirent l'escalier, et les deux garçons oublièrent qu'il faut fermer la bouche, sinon les mouches y rentrent, et Dean dû les secouer pour qu'ils aille rejoindre leur cavalières. Ginny portait une longue robe blanche aux manches évasées, serrée à la taille, et ses cheveux roux lui tombaient sur les épaules. Hermione portait une robe pervenche, ses cheveux étaient lisses et relevés en chignon et deux émeraudes pendaient à ses oreilles. 

- Vous êtes très jolie ce soir, mademoiselle. murmura Harry à Ginny. 

- Merci. répondit-elle en rougissant. 

- Sonia n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Ron. 

- Elle est en haut, elle cherche quelque chose. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à descendre. répondit Ginny. 

Ils entendirent un cri de triomphe venant du dortoir des filles. 

- _Ich habe meine Halskette wieder gefunden**[1]**_!

- Elle l'a trouvé. dit Hermione. 

Sonia descendit l'escalier, avec un collier dans la main, qu'elle s'empressa  d'attacher quand elle fut arrivée en bas. Elle portait une longue robe rouge avec des motifs or et ses longs cheveux châtains lui tombaient dans le dos, mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention d'Harry fut le collier que Sonia portait. Il représentait un lion et un serpent entrelacé sur un fond vert du côté du lion, rouge du côté du serpent. Les cinq sortirent de la salle commune et tombèrent nez à nez avec un garçon de cinquième année de Serdaigle nommé Thésée Jones. Harry se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, quand Sonia se dirigea vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

- Salut, Thésée. dit Sonia d'un ton enjoué.

- Salut Sonia. Tu es très belle ce soir. répondit celui-ci. 

Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune fille. 

- Je ne suis pas jolie en dehors, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. 

- Non… C'est pas ce que je…  Enfin… bafouilla le garçon.  

- T'en fait pas, j'avais compris. 

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, sinon on ne pourra pas manger avant le bal. dit Ron. 

Les six descendirent les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor, se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et y entrèrent. 

________________________________________________________________ 

Fin de la première partie. 

Reviews SVP. 

Dsl pour le retard. 

  


* * *

[1] J'ai retrouvé mon collier ! 


	8. Le bal de Noël 2eme partie

Disclaimer : bla bla bla… persos pas à moi, bla bla… JK.Rowling.

Chapitre8 : Le bal de Noël (2eme partie.) 

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les six virent que les grandes tables rectangulaires avaient été remplacées par de petites tables rondes qui créaient une ambiance plus conviviale. Une place avait été laissé, et constituait la piste de danse. Ils cherchèrent une table libre, s'y installèrent et regardèrent les autres élèves arriver. Les Serpentards arrivèrent tous ensembles. Malefoy portait une robe noire qui le faisait une fois de plus ressembler à un vicaire, et sa cavalière n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson, qui portait une robe surchargée de dentelles. 

- Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas trouvé de partenaires. fit remarquer Ron.

- Normal, c'est l'un avec l'autre qu'ils vont danser. répliqua Thésée, qui semblait en penser long sur la question. 

- Qui voudrait sortir avec ces deux idiots de toute façon ? ricana Sonia.

Quand tous les élèves furent entrés dans la salle, le banquet débuta. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, le bal commença. Les Bizzar'Sisters arrivèrent sur l'estrade qui leur était réservée et commencèrent à jouer. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur la piste de danse, et Ginny y traîna Harry, qui n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup résister. Thésée demanda à Sonia :

- Tu veux danser ? 

- Oui. 

Ils rejoignirent les couples sur la piste de danse. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc. Il était quasiment impossible de retourner un buisson sans tomber sur un couple en train de s'embrasser. Sonia eut un sourire amusé. 

- Ils ne laissent même pas de place pour les autres. dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Ca te donne des idées ? fit Thésée d'un air moqueur. 

- Peut-être bien. répondit Sonia avec un sourire. 

Thésée sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle voulut d'abord le gifler, mais au lieu de ça, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser. Malheureusement, la féerie ne dura qu'un court instant. 

- Et si j'enlevais dix points à vos maisons respectives ? fit une voix moqueuse derrière eux. 

Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à face avec Sirius Black, le prof d'Histoire de la Magie. 

- Professeur, nous… commença Sonia. 

- Je sais ce que vous faisiez. l'interrompit Black. 

Les deux adolescents, rougirent, et s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. 

- Vous allez vraiment nous enlever des points Professeur ? demanda Thésée d'un air inquiet. 

- Non. Nous allons dire que j'ai eu un brusque accès de cécité, et que je n'ai rien vu. Au fait, si vous voulez être tranquille, évitez d'aller par là. ajouta-t-il en montrant une direction. 

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sonia. 

- C'est Hécate qui patrouille dans le secteur, et elle est moins indulgente que moi. répondit Sirius en frissonnant. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis l'école. Bon, salut les jeunes. J'ai encore plein de points à enlever. dit-il en s'éloignant. 

- Ce type est dingue. murmura Sonia. 

- T'as raison. On rentre ? 

- Ouais. On y va.

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, qui semblait en proie à une grande euphorie. McGonagall dansait avec Hagrid et Dumbledore avec le professeur Chourave. Rogue parlait à Jedusor -qui n'avait pas l'air de patrouiller- et à en juger par le geste d'agacement qu'elle fit, et l'expression du maître des Potions, il avait dû lui demander de danser avec lui et elle l'avait envoyé promener. Thésée se tourna vers Sonia. 

- On danse ? 

La jeune fille acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. A minuit, le bal se termina, et Thésée raccompagna Sonia à sa salle commune. 

- Bonne nuit. dit-il avant de l'embrasser. 

- Bonne nuit. répondit-elle. 

Sonia entra, monta dans son dortoir, se coucha et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.  

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin du chapitre. 

Merci aux reviewers. 

Désolé pour le retard, mais manque d'inspiration, et profs complètement malade = pas pouvoir écrire.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. 

ENVOYEZ- MOI DES REVIEEEEEEEEEWS. 

Salut.  


	9. Animagus et perroquet

Chapitre 9 : Animagus et perroquet 

La fin des vacances arriva très vite. La reprise des cours les frappa de plein fouet, car les professeurs les surchargeaient de devoir. Neville était au bord de la crise de nerfs, et Sonia se montrait plus froide que jamais. Seul son petit ami Thésée échappait à ça. La jeune fille avait du mal à coordonner sa relation, son travail scolaire et son apprentissage de la Magie Noire. Depuis l'incident de Noël, Malefoy se tenait tranquille, et Sonia était contente de cet état des choses. Pourtant, si on se fiait au regard mauvais qu'il lui lançait chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il attendait simplement l'occasion de lui causer des ennuis, et cette occasion ne tarda pas à se présenter. Ce jour-là, les quatre prenaient leur petit déjeuner, quand ils virent McGonagall se diriger vers eux.

- Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir tous les quatre, dans son bureau. dit-elle en les dévisageant tour à tour. 

Le quatuor infernal la suivit le long des couloirs, jusqu'à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du directeur. 

- _Car en sac_. dit le professeur. 

La gargouille pivota, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon qui montait en spirale. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et montèrent jusqu'à la porte bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue en sortit. 

- Que font-ils ici, Minerva ? demanda-t-il à McGonagall, semblant ignorer que les quatre pouvaient parler.

- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir, Severus. dit le directeur en sortant à son tour de son bureau. 

- Très bien. A plus tard Albus, Minerva. Nous nous verrons en cours. ajouta-t-il en direction des quatre. Il descendit et sortit. La gargouille se referma derrière lui.

- Puis-je partir, Albus ? demanda McGonagall. 

- Oui, merci Minerva. Entrez donc, vous quatre. 

Ils entrèrent. 

- Asseyez-vous. dit Dumbledore en souriant devant l'air inquiet de ses élèves.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir, professeur ? demanda Harry. 

- Parce que, étant donné que vous serez les cibles prioritaires de Voldemort si il attaque Poudlard, je voulais vous demander de devenir animagus. 

- Mais professeur, il faut plusieurs années pour devenir animagus. objecta Hermione.  

- Je le sais, miss Granger. Mais vous êtes tous les quatre des sorciers puissants. Je pense donc que vous réussirez avant la fin de l'année. répondit Dumbledore. 

Les quatre se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. 

- Dans ce cas, je vais réciter une formule qui vous permettra de savoir quelle sera votre forme animale. 

Il ouvrit un livre qui se trouvait sur son bureau et prononça l'incantation quatre fois. Harry, Ron et Hermione plongèrent l'un après l'autre dans une inconscience apparente. Sonia observa ses amis avec inquiétude, et soudain elle sentit ses membres s'engourdir et sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience. 

~*~*~*~*~

_Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un paysage rouge. Il n'y avait que du sable rouge et des arbres morts à perte de vue. Des images d'animaux se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux, et soudain, elles s'arrêtèrent sur une énorme tigresse blanche, aux pattes comme des assiettes. La tigresse se matérialisa et s'approcha de la jeune fille atterrée._

_- Je serais donc ta forme d'animagus…commença-t-elle d'une voix grave et profonde._

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord.  gronda une voix sifflante. _

_Un mamba vert aux yeux rouges rampa jusqu'à elles, et défia la tigresse du regard. _

_- Je suis le symbole de sa famille depuis des générations. continua le serpent. _

_- Et moi, je suis la seule qui représente sa personnalité. répondit le félin. _

_- Très bien. C'est donc à elle de choisir. siffla le reptile d'un air mécontent. Elle ou moi ? reprit-il en se tournant vers Sonia. _

_- Elle, répondit la jeune fille. De toute façon, je déteste les serpents. _

_Le mamba poussa un sifflement de colère, et disparu. La tigresse plongea son regard dans celui de Sonia, avant de déclare : _

_- Maintenant que tu sais en quoi tu te transformeras, il est temps de repartir. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Une dernière chose, tu  as un potentiel magique et une puissance énorme. Fais-en bon usage._

~*~*~*~*~   

Sonia reprit conscience sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis et Dumbledore. 

- Alors Miss Jedusor, quel est votre animal ? demanda celui-ci. 

- Une tigresse blanche. répondit la jeune fille. 

- Parfait. Vous avez été la dernière à vous réveiller. Miss Granger est une aigle d'or, Mr Weasley un renard bleu, Mr Potter un lion de feu et vous une tigresse blanche. Il est temps pour vous quatre de retourner en cours. Qu'avez vous maintenant ? 

- Je crois que nous avons Potions, professeur. répondit Ron en regardant sa montre. 

- Très bien. Je vais vous faire un mot. dit Dumbledore en écrivant sur un parchemin. 

Il le leur tendit, et les quatre sortirent de son bureau, et discutèrent sur le chemin des cachots. Ils entrèrent dans la classe de Potions et donnèrent le mot à Rogue, qui leur fit signe de rejoindre leurs places. Ils allèrent s'asseoir en silence, et Rogue continua son cours. 

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer la potion d'Ariamia, qui sert à prendre la voix d'une personne que vous haïssez. Prenez votre livre à la page 375 et suivez les instructions. 

Les élèves se mirent à mélanger les ingrédients, en silence, quand soudain, 

- LONDUBAT ! 

Toute les élèves se retournèrent, pour voir un Neville tremblant, et un Rogue furieux, penché sur lui. 

- Il suffisait de trois pinces de scorpion Londubat. Votre potion est BLEUE, Londubat. Elle devrait être ROUGE, j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor. Et vous tous, reprit le professeur Rogue en s'adressant à la classe, vous devriez avoir terminé vos potions. Je vais demander à deux élèves de la tester. Voyons, Mr Potter, et Miss Jedusor. 

- Comme par hasard. marmonna Sonia. 

- Mr Potter, buvez votre potion. 

Harry prit une louche de la potion et la but. 

- Alors, Mr Potter ? 

- Oui Professeur ? répondit Harry avec la voix de Rogue.

Celui-ci prit une couleur de lait caillé. 

- Très bien Mr Potter, je suis ravi de connaître vos sentiments profonds. Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor. Miss Jedusor, à vous. 

Sonia, avala un gorgée de potion et fit une grimace de dégoût. 

- Dites quelque chose, Miss Jedusor. 

- Et que voulez-vous que je dise, professeur. fit Sonia avec une voix glacée, sifflante, suraiguë et dénuée de sentiment, la voix de Voldemort. 

Rogue devint livide de peur, et recula d'un pas. Harry, la regarda avec des yeux ronds. 

- Eh bien, Miss Jedusor, votre potion est parfaite. Siffla Rogue. 

La cloche se fit entendre à ce moment, sonnant la délivrance. Rogue donna l'antidote à Harry et Sonia, et tout le monde sortit. 

- Alors, Jedusor, tu te fais bien de la publicité, ça va ? Ta tête te permet encore de passer les portes ? Elle est pas trop grosse ? fit Malefoy d'un ton moqueur. 

- Mais t'es encore là, toi ? Ton maître s'est pas encore aperçu que t'es un incapable ? Remarque, pour t'avoir accepté dans ses rangs, il doit vraiment être plus idiot que ce que je pensais. 

- Je sais ce que tu insinues, mais je ne suis pas un Mangemort, Jedusor. 

- Mais bien sûr. Je doute fort que ton père accepte le fait que tu ne le sois pas. Mais tu auras beau faire Drago, tu n'auras jamais le peu d'envergure qu'il a. dit froidement Sonia. 

- Lui au moins il est capable de rester en vie. Et puis ce n'est pas un bon à rien comme ton imbécile de père. répliqua Malefoy.

Ce fut un mot de trop. Sonia devint livide de rage. Elle sortit sa baguette, Drago se ratatina quand Sonia lui mit la pointe de sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

- Sonia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Hermione effrayée par l'expression de la jeune fille. 

- Reste en dehors de ça, Hermione. répondit Sonia d'un ton coupant, avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Malefoy. Tu sais que je pourrais le faire, mais, je vais juste te donner un avertissement. siffla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la bouche du blond. 

- _Papagei _! A présent tu parleras comme un perroquet. gronda-t-elle.

- Roquet, roquet, roquet. fut tout ce que Malefoy réussit à dire. 

Il eut tout d'abord l'air effrayé, puis foudroya Sonia du regard et s'éloigna. 

- Tu aurais du faire attention, Sonia. Il va sûrement avertir _papa Malefoy_, qui va évidemment arriver au triple galop. Dit Harry. 

- Si tu penses que c'est si dangereux, tu n'avais qu'à m'en empêcher. grogna la jeune fille. Et puis, pour Lucius Malefoy, qu'il vienne. Je l'attends.

 ___________________________________________________________

réponse aux reviewers.

Lasy de lys : Très contente que ma fic te plaise, et puis je me suis dépêchée de sortir mon dernier chapitre.

Nico : Oui je veux bien que tu m'envoies ta fic. Pour la personnalité de Sonia, je sais pas d'où ça sort. Je pensais faire une Marie Sue terrible, et en fait, non.

Ghwenywar : Salut, camarade, très contente que ça te plaise. Le chapitre 10 devrait arriver bientôt. 

Luna : Dévore pas trop, y auras plus rien pour les autres. Non, je suis très contente que ça te plaise. 

REVIEWS PLEASE.


	10. La colère d'un père

Chapitre10 : La colère d'un père

Le lendemain, quand Sonia entra dans la grande salle, elle surprit le regard triomphant de Malefoy. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, et en face de Ron et Harry qui avaient l'air aussi réveillés que des marmottes en pleine hibernation.

- Vous savez, on a DCFM en première heure. Vous avez intérêt à vous réveiller. dit-elle en volant le petit pain que Dean Thomas venait de prendre.

- Hé ! Mais… s'écria le dépossédé.

- C'est gentil de me donner ton petit pain, Dean. le coupa Sonia avec un sourire charmeur.

Dean rougit, ronchonna un peu et prit un autre petit pain.

- C'est tellement facile que c'est même plus amusant. glissa-t-elle à Hermione d'un ton à la fois boudeur et amusé.

- Si, c'est drôle ! répondit la jeune fille. T'as vu comme il bave sur toi ?

- Hermione, Dean bave chaque fois qu'il voit une fille entre quatorze et cinquante ans. Et en plus j'ai un petit ami je te signale. répondit Sonia en trempant un morceau de pain dans son œuf.

- N'empêche, ne dis pas que ça te déplaît d'avoir Dean à tes pieds. insista Hermione.

- N'importe quelle fille qui lui sourit l'a à ses pieds. rétorqua Sonia. Bon allez, secouez-vous les marmottes ! ajouta-elle à la cantonade. Il est huit heures moins dix et il faut aller en cours.

- On arrive. grogna Harry.

- D'accord, mais dépêchez-vous. Hermione, tu viens ?

- Oui, je viens. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard, moi. répondit l'intéressée en empoignant son sac.

Elles sortirent et arrivèrent devant la classe de DCFM en avance. Le reste de la classe arriva bientôt et ils entrèrent dans la classe, mais Lupin était en retard. Il arriva enfin, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses élèves qui avaient tous sortis leurs livres.

- Vous pouvez ranger vos livres, et ne garder que vos baguettes, aujourd'hui nous allons faire des travaux pratiques. dit-il doucement.

Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent, mais Lupin les fit taire en levant les mains.

- Nous allons faire un test pour savoir ce que vous avez retenu du trimestre dernier. continua-t-il.

Il rit doucement en voyant les expressions inquiètes de ses élèves.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura pas d'écrit, et vous ne devrez affronter que des créatures que nous avons étudiées. Cela ira des épouvantards, aux vampires.

- Mais, professeur, pour les vampires vous avez dit que les seules choses efficaces étaient, leur planter un pieu dans le cœur, les décapiter ou les brûler, mais on a, ni pieu, ni épée, ni torche. fit remarquer Parvati Patil.

- Vous avez votre baguette, Miss Patil. De plus, je crois savoir que le professeur Jedusor vous a appris des sortilèges utiles, il y a ceux que je vous ai enseignés. Et les cours du professeur McGonagall.

Lupin se mit à expliquer plus en détail l'exercice. Il appela ensuite les élèves un par un. Tous réussirent plus ou moins bien. Harry fit un sans-faute, Hermione fut stoppée par le kappa et Ron par un Pitiponk. Sonia réussit son parcours jusqu'à l'épouvantard qui sembla lui causer un choc, même si elle refusa de dire à quiconque la forme qu'il prenait. Le reste de la classe réussit assez bien, bien que beaucoup ne dépasse pas le vampire. Seul Neville ne s'en tira pas très bien. En sortant de cours, les Gryffondors étaient enthousiastes, mais cet enthousiasme tomba lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient cours de Potions. Quand ils s'installèrent dans les cachots, Sonia se dit que le cours serait difficile, car Rogue avait l'air très énervé, mais il ne lui fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir auquel elle ne prêta aucune attention, et commença son cours.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion de Reconstitution osseuse. Prenez vos livres page 152. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire du fond. Vous avez une heure.

Le cours se déroula tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que :

- Miss Jedusor, puis-je savoir ce qu'un morceau de parchemin, portant _votre_ écriture, et de plus, l'ordre des ingrédients dans cette potion, fait sur la table de _Londubat_ ?

- Je l'ignore, professeur. J'ai peut-être écrit ce mot accidentellement, et je l'ai peut-être envoyé à Neville, tout aussi accidentellement.

- Je vous enlève dix points pour tricherie, miss Jedusor, mais je vous félicite. Je suis content de voir que vous pouvez être pour vos camarades autre chose qu'une menace.

Sonia se leva brusquement, les poings serrés en faisant tomber sa chaise. Rogue recula légèrement.

- Une menace, professeur ? Je veux bien. La vraie question est pour qui ? gronda-t-elle.

Harry, qui était assis à côté d'elle lui attrapa le bras.

- Sonia, ça suffit. Arrête tes conneries maintenant !

Elle se tourna vers lui et s'apprêta à répliquer, quand le Baron Sanglant traversa la porte.

- Excusez-moi, professeur Rogue, mais le Directeur voudrait voir Sonia Jedusor.

- Très bien. Jedusor, prenez vos affaires et sortez.

Sonia, avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires, elle jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit. Quand elle arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle vit que Lucius Malefoy était là. Il lui jeta un regard haineux, auquel elle répondit par un sourire carnassier.

- Bien, miss Jedusor, bonjour. Je vous ai convoquée à propos d'une plainte, déposée contre vous par Mr. Malefoy. Il semblerait que vous ayez jeté un sort de perroquet sur son fils. Cela est-il vrai, miss Jedusor ?

- J'ai en effet jeté ce sort sur Malefoy, mais il m'avait provoqué.

- Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de tester vos sortilèges tordus sur mon fils ! intervint Malefoy avec colère.

- Pour votre information, ce sort existe depuis longtemps.

- Là n'est pas le problème, vous le savez très bien ! cracha Malefoy.

- Allons ! Cela suffit. intervint Dumbledore. Miss Jedusor, savez-vous annuler ce sort ?

- Oui, je sais le faire. répondit Sonia de mauvaise grâce.

- Alors annulez-le. siffla Malefoy.

- Le sortilège se dissipe au bout d'une semaine. Vous feriez mieux d'attendre jusque là. grogna Sonia.

- Et pourquoi s'il vous plaît ?

- Monsieur Malefoy, connaissez-vous les effets du sortilège d'annulation ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton patient.

- Non, mais ça m'est égal. Ce n'est pas ce que veux savoir. Je veux que ce sort soit levé. Et cela dans les plus bref délais. Drago attend dans la pièce à côté. Je vais le chercher.

Il revint quelque minutes après en tenant son fils par l'épaule.

- Annulez ce sort maintenant, et je renoncerais à demander que des sanctions soit prises contre vous. dit Malefoy avec un sourire hypocrite.

Sonia leva les yeux au ciel, sortit sa baguette et fit un geste nonchalant en murmurant : « _Schluss_ ».

- Dit quelque chose, Drago. siffla Lucius.

- Ca fait du bien de pouvoir parler. dit Malefoy.

Il s'en mordit les doigts cependant, car des bulles roses sortirent de sa bouche. Sonia éclata de rire, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes. Les deux regards noirs et le regard surpris qu'elle récolta l'arrêtèrent. Les Malefoy quittèrent le bureau. Sonia se dirigea vers la porte, mais Dumbledore l'appela.

- Miss Jedusor, restez s'il vous plaît.

Elle revint sur ses pas.

- J'aimerais vous parler de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour usage abusif de la magie.

Sonia grogna.

- Ensuite, poursuivit Dumbledore, vous savez sans doute que cette année vous passez vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. C'est donc cette année que vous devrez choisir ce que vous voulez faire plus tard. Puis-je vous demander si vous avez déjà une idée ?

- Bien sûr. Je voudrais être Auror.

- Je m'en doutais. Et concernant Voldemort, que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton plus sérieux inhabituel chez lui.

- Vous pensez que vais le rejoindre ? Alors qu'il a tué mon père ?

- Non, je ne pense que vous voulez le venger. Et je pense que c'est dangereux.

- Le sans appelle le sang, Professeur. Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre de Voldemort ? Tout le monde connaît la malédiction qui pèse sur les descendants de Serpentard. Un seul enfant par génération. Si le dernier héritier en date est tué, la lignée est détruite. Je suis la dernière de la lignée, accessoirement petite fille de Voldie chou.

Dumbledore sursauta mais Sonia l'ignora et continua.

- Il ne prendra pas le risque de détruire sa lignée.

- Miss Jedusor. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cela, mais vous m'obliger à être plus persuasif. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre Voldemort, je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyée de Poudlard. Est-ce clair ?

Sonia devint livide de rage, mais se maîtrisa tant bien que mal.

- _Sehr klar, Herr Direktor. _siffla-t-elle

- Parfait, au revoir Miss Jedusor.

- _Aufwiedersehen, Herr Direktor._

Elle sortit du bureau en furie, colère qui s'aggrava encore lorsqu'elle vit que Lucius Malefoy l'attendait devant la gargouille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez _encore_ ? gronda-t-elle.

- J'ai un message à vous transmettre. grinça Malefoy.

- Bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Malefoy lui tendit une lettre dans une enveloppe noire. Sonia la prit, et dit :

- J'ai également un message pour la personne de qui provient ceci.

- Je vous écoute. répondit Malefoy d'un ton trop déférent pour être franc.

- Dites-Lui que je me vengerais. Quel que soit le moyen, et quoi que ça me coûte. dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

- Je ne peux pas transmettre ça, Il me tuera si je le fais. rétorqua Malefoy, effrayé.

- Vous _pouvez_. Et vous allez le faire. En tout cas, si vous tenez à votre fils. répliqua-t-elle d'une voix toujours sans émotion.

Bien qu'elle affecta une absence totale de sentiments, Malefoy l'énervait sérieusement, et elle tenait à s'en débarrasser, tout en étant sûre que son message serait transmis, c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé d'avoir recours au chantage. La menace qu'elle représentait pour sa précieuse descendance sembla être une motivation suffisante pour l'homme, qui soupira.

- Très bien miss Jedusor. Je transmettrais.

Il s'éloigna, et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Sonia eut un sourire froid. Elle décacheta sa lettre.

_Chère petite-fille_

_Il m'est parvenu aux oreilles que tu avais très moyennement apprécié la mort de ton père. C'est compréhensible. Mais ne penses-tu pasque t'allier avec Harry Potter est un bon moyen de faire ton deuil ? Dans ce monde, seul le pouvoir est important. Je peux t'aider à acquérir ce pouvoir, si tu es mon alliée. Rejoins-moi, et je t'offrirais un pouvoir dont tu ne peux pas imaginer l'ampleur. Par contre, si tu as l'idiotie d'être mon ennemie, je peux te jurer qu'aucun de tes proches ne sera en sécurité, et que ton père ne sera que le premier d'une longue liste. Maintenant, le souaffle est dans ton camp. Réfléchis bien. _

_ Lord Voldemort_

Sonia froissa rageusement la lettre, et la fourra dans sa poche. Elle regarda sa montre. Le cours de Potions était terminé, et elle était en retard pour la Métamorphose.

- Je vous signal que le cours a commencé il y a un quart d'heure, miss Jedusor. lui fit remarquer McGonagall quand elle arriva.

- Le directeur voulait me voir. rétorqua Sonia.

- Ah, très bien allez vous asseoir.

Le cours fut passionnant. Quand il fut terminé, les quatre se dépêchèrent de sortir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Dumbledore. demanda Harry.

- Lucius Malefoy était venu réclamer justice pour son précieux rejeton. J'ai levé le sort, mais notre cher Drago va tout de même rester muet pendant une semaine.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Ron

- Parce que le contre sort a comme effet secondaire de faire sortir des bulles roses de la bouche de la victime. répondit Sonia avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quand même Sonia. Tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis. ronchonna Hermione.

- Mais j'en ai pas eu. Alors, je vois pas ou est le problème. Bon, j'ai faim, on va manger ? Qui m'aime me suive !

Les quatre se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

maya : Merci. Je suis d'accord, Sonia est inquiétante. Dire qu'elle est sympa, par contre. Plaindre Malefoy ! Ca va pas non ? Moi, d'abord, je n'écris des fics que pour qu'il s'en prenne plein la gueule ! Pour les reviews, si je m'en préoccupais, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais abandonné cette histoire.

ori : Merci beaucoup.


	11. Entretient avec

Chap11 : Entretient avec…

Un des rares week-ends à Pré-au-Lard tombait peu de temps après l'épisode de Lucius Malefoy. Les élèves étaient très encadrés et il était quasiment impossible de faire un pas sans tomber sur un prof. Cependant, Sonia avait réussi à fausser compagnie au groupe, et à se faufiler dans la Rue des Ombres (équivalent pour Pré-au-Lard de l'Allée des Embrumes). Elle entra dans une boutique vendant des livres et des artefacts de Magie noire. Un sinistre carillon salua son entrée. La boutique semblait déserte. Sonia se dirigea vers le comptoir tout en jetant un coup d'œil curieux autour d'elle. Elle se pencha sur un médaillon ayant appartenu à une quelconque sorcière maléfique.

Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle ? fit une voix éraillée.

Sonia se tourna dans la direction de la voix. Un vieux sorcier borgne et voûté dont le visage semblait porter les cicatrices d'une varicelle du dragon particulièrement virulente. Il détailla Sonia de la tête aux pieds, un éclat concupiscent brillant dans son unique œil. La jeune fille réprima un frisson de dégoût.

Je cherche un poignard, répondit-elle. Un poignard bien particulier, et je me suis laissé dire que vous aviez le genre de chose qui me conviendrait.

Que cherchez-vous, exactement ? demanda l'homme d'un ton mielleux.

Surmontant le sentiment de répulsion qui l'habitait, Sonia se rapprocha du vendeur et murmura :

Il me faut un poignard d'Azraël.

Le borgne recula précipitamment, en lui jetant un regard effaré.

J'ignorais que Poudlard nécessitait ce genre de choses. siffla-t-il.

C'est pour mon usage personnel. répliqua Sonia.

Je ne vendrais pas un poignard d'Azraël à n'importe qui.

Comme si cela vous dérangeait. ricana Sonia

Je connais au moins le nom de mes clients. rétorqua le vendeur doucereusement.

Vous voulez mon nom ? Je suis Sonia Jedusor. dit tranquillement Sonia.

Pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes le vendeur lui jeta un regard effaré.

J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Miss Jedusor et…

De moi ou de mon ascendance ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Des deux. En tout cas, c'est un véritable honneur de…

Je vous fais grâce de la formule. Alors, pour mon poignard ?

J'en ai un dans la réserve, je vais vous le chercher.

Il disparut dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec un poignard d'aspect assez banal, si l'on exceptait les serpents courant sur la lame.

Cela vous fera 20 gallions. dit le vendeur avec un sourire hideux.

Sonia grimaça puis sortit les pièces de sa bourse, paya et prit le poignard. Le vendeur lui tendit une bourse en velours noir.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sonia.

Des conteneurs d'âmes. Il y en a trois, et ils peuvent contenir trois âme chacun. lui répondit-il.

Sonia lui jeta un regard méfiant.

Combien ça va encore me coûter ?

Oh, pour vous c'est gratuit, grinça le vendeur. Cadeau de la maison.

Sonia eut un sourire froid, saisit la bourse et la mit dans sa poche.

Pourquoi achetez-vous ce genre de cochonnerie ? demanda le borgne.

Si on vous le demande, vous direz que vous n'en savez rien. répliqua Sonia. Au revoir, Mr Smith.

Elle sortit de la boutique, ignorant le sifflement admiratif du borgne. Elle se dirigea vers les rues plus officielles de Pré-au-Lard et heurta quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa rapidement, et continua son chemin quand soudain elle sentit quelque chose qui ressemblait à la pointe d'une baguette dans son dos.

Je vous conseille de me suivre, si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis. siffla une voix glaciale à son oreille.

Et si je refuse ? gronda-t-elle.

_- Schmerz_.

La douleur fut aussi brusque que forte, et Sonia se serait effondrée si l'homme ne l'avait pas retenue. Enfin la douleur cessa.

Je… je vous suis. souffla Sonia.

L'homme lui banda les yeux et l'entraîna à travers la rue. Elle sentit qu'il la faisait entrer quelque part.

Maître, qu'est-ce que… fit quelqu'un d'une voix tremblante.

Pas de question, Eastwick ! coupa l'homme qui la retenait.

Il lui fit monter un escalier et soudain il la poussa dans une pièce. Le bandeau disparut. Sonia sortit discrètement le poignard de sa poche puis se tourna, prête à bondir sur son agresseur, mais quand elle vit qui il était elle se figea. Deux yeux rouges, le nez plat comme celui d'un serpent, la bouche sans lèvres, tordue par une hideuse esquisse de sourire, Lord Voldemort se tenait devant elle.

Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir. siffla le Mage noir.

Je suis surtout surprise. Vous dites que vous voulez m'attirer dans vos rangs, mais vous ne faites rien pour me motiver. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez tenter quoi que ce soit après avoir tué mon père.

C'était accidentel ! grogna Voldemort.

Menteur !

Fais attention à ce que tu dis. menaça le Mage noir.

Sonia détourna les yeux un instant, puis replongea brusquement son regard dans les yeux rouges de son grand-père.

Est-ce que vous me laisserez partir librement ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Pourquoi cette question ? fit Voldemort narquois.

Etant donné la façon dont vous m'avez amenée ici, je veux savoir si je pourrais partir librement ou si je devrais me battre.

J'ai été brutal pour t'amener parce que tu ne m'aurais pas suivi, si je ne l'avais pas été. Je ne te retiens pas, mais tu auras du mal à retrouver ton chemin toute seule. Donne-moi ta réponse, et te montrerais comment rejoindre une rue plus… disons, plus régulière.

Ma réponse ? Je… heu…

Oui ?

Si je vous rejoins, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

Je t'instruirais.

Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

Si tu te trouves dans cette rue -assez mal famée, je dois l'admettre- c'est que tu pratiques plus ou moins la Magie noire. Tu as du trouver la pièce du basilic. Je te propose d'approfondir tes connaissances. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Pour la première fois, Sonia hésita. L'offre de Voldemort était horriblement tentante, d'autant que si elle était proche de lui, il lui serais plus facile de venger son père. Sa migraine se réveilla soudain. « _Je t'interdis d'accepter !_ » entendit-elle dans sa tête. Elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Je ne suis pas contre, dit prudemment Sonia, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, je voudrais terminer mes études avant de rejoindre vos rangs.

Habile façon de pouvoir nier tout rapport avec moi si je meurs dans l'intervalle. ricana le Mage noir.

Les geôles d'Azkaban ne me tentent pas plus que ça. rétorqua Sonia.

Soit, finis tes études, avant tout. Et révise bien. Il sera plus facile de t'apprendre la Magie noire si tu as déjà un niveau convenable en Magie blanche.

Nous sommes donc d'accord. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais retourner à Pré-au-Lard, avant que mes amis ne s'aperçoivent de mon absence.

Voldemort eut un sourire hideux et lui lança quelque chose que Sonia rattrapa au vol. Sans savoir ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva dans la boutique Honeyduckes. Personne ne remarqua son apparition, noyée dans la foule. Elle joua des coudes pour sortir. Soudain, sa migraine refit surface et devint rapidement insupportable Sonia se sentit prise de vertiges, sa vue se brouilla. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres, s'effondrant sur le sol pavé de Pré-au-Lard

titus : Merci beaucoup, titus, tu as une partie de la réponse, même si ce n'est pas forcément ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre.


End file.
